Nakushita Kotoba
by Yummie
Summary: It goes through the Naruto story with my own character and my friend's OC. Hikaru end's up stuck between two choice's, while questioning herself. SasuXFOC OrochiXOC
1. Uzumaki Naruto!

I am currently at a blank for my other Naruto fic's, so I decided to come up with a new one-- listening to naruto BGM really help's. Anyway, I would love if you reviewd this one. I am also going by the manga, so it'll be slightly different to those of you who are used to the anime. Also, there probobly won't be much of a story development until the chuunin exam's-- which might I add I love reading and watching but **hate **writing. Also, my OC Hikaru, I want her to experience great pain and sadness, also confusion amoungst choice's; aswell as questioning who she is. It'll go better with the story! Trust me, so I don't want flaming I've made part's of it too sad; I haven't writen anything 'angsty' in a while. Also, those of you reading on quizilla! Hi! Yes, it is I Ninpou-KychiyoseNoJutsu back with a new user! And a new story! Read, Message and Rate! But mostly enjoy! On Read, review and enjoy! Okay! Now on with the fic!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's, they belong to TV Tokyo and Kishimoto Masashi. Chiaki belong's to my friend! And Hikaru is mine. Any other OC's mentioned in this will probobly belong to me unless otherwise stated. _

**Nakushita Kotoba - By Boogie Train 03  
Chapter one  
Uzumaki Naruto!**

_Once appeared a nine tailed Demon fox. One swing of it's mighty tale could crumble mountain's and cause tsunami's. To fight the demon, the people assembled the Shinobi. One brave Shinobi was able to seal up the demon but he lost his life. That Shinobi was called the fourth hokage..._

Naruto huffed at the front of the class; tied up, as Iruka looked at him with his arm's folded. "Bah," he said and turned his head.

"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You have failed the last two time's!" Iruka yelled. "This is no time to be causing trouble, **moron!**"

"Yeah yeah," Naruto sighed. Something obviously snapped in Iruka because he turned to face the class abruptly and yelled.

"Time for a review test on "henge no jutsu". Everyone line up!"

"What!" the class yelled.

"Transform perfectly into me!" Iruka yelled as everyone assembled into a line.

"Okay, good," Iruka said, marking the person off on his check list. "Next, Inuzuka Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded slightly and moved her bang's so they no longer drapped over her eye's, and walked to the front of the class. "**Henge!**" she said, ans transformed perfectly into Iruka.

"Good," he nodded as she turned back, and took her spot in line next to her brother again. "Chiaki, you're next."

The girl named Chiaki nodded and took the spot at the front of the class and made her hand seal. "**Henge!**" she also transformed perfectly into Iruka.

"Brilliant, your improving," he said simply as she turned back to herself, grinned and took back her place in line. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"This is all your fault," someone standing next to Naruto sighed as Naruto walked forward.

"Like I care," he mumbled. 'Damn... this suck's,' he thought as he made the hand seal. "**Henge!**" After the smoke cleared from Naruto's henge, it revealed a female version of Naruto standing there, with her... more inapropriate part's covered.

Iruka gaulped at her slightly, before flying back with a giant nosebleed, causing Naruto to laugh once he turned back into himself. "Gyahahahaha! I call it "Sexy no jutsu"."

"You dumb ass!" Iruka yelled. "**Don't invent stupid skills!**"

----

Iruka sighed as he satd with his arms crossed, watching Naruto as he hung from the hokage monument, cleaning off the paint he had used ealier. "I won't let you go home until you clean all off of it."

"Like I care..." Naruto said pausing what he was doing and looking up. "It's not like I hae anyone to go home to," he carried on as he went back to what he was doing. "Bah."

Iruka's gaze on the blonde haired kid softened slightly as he sighed. "Naruto..."

"Now what?" Naruto asked looking up.

"Well... umm.." Iruka started. "If you clean all this up. I'll buy you some ramen tonight," he finished as he rested his finger on his nose, and looked down at Naruto who'se face had lightend completly.

"**Ok!** I'll work hard! I will!" he said, enthusiastically.

----

"Naruto," Iruka said looking at him, as they sat at Ichiraku ramen.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the hokage are?"

"Of course!" Naruto replied as he gestured with his hand. "Basically, those that reciee the hokage name... are the strongest ninja's in the village right? And among them is the fourth. A hero who saed the village from a fox demon."

"Then why?" Iruka asked.

"One day I'm going to get the hokage name... and then I'm going to surpass all the previous hokage's! And then, and then!" Naruto said. "I'll make the village recognise my strength!"

"... By the way Sensei.." Naruto carried on. "I have a request," he finished as he put his hand's together.

"What? You want second's?"

"No... Can I borrow your leaf head protector?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this?" Iruka asked as he put his hand on his. "No no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get ome tomorrow."

"**Stingy!**" Naruto yelled.

"Haha," Iruka laughed. "So that's why you removed your goggle's.."

"Second's!" Naruto yelled again.

"Huh!" Iruka asked.

----

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the bunshin no jutsu," Iruka said as he stood with one hand behind his back, infront of the class. "When you are called, come to the next room."

'Damn! that one!' Naruto thought as he held his head. 'That's my worst skill!'

'Bunshin no jutsu?' Chiaki thought as she leant back in her chair. 'Easy enough.'

'B... bu.. bunshin no jutsu?' Hikaru asked as she fiddled with her finger's. 'I hope Kiba-kun passes,' she carried on as she looked at her brother.

----

'But I'll do it!' Naruto though as he stood infront of Mizuki and Iruka; ready to use the bunshin no jutsu.'Watch this!' "**Bunshin!**"

After the smoke cleared, Naruto and Iruka looked toward's, what looked like a de-flated Naruto who was sprawled on the floor. "**Fail!**" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka-sensei," Mizuki said as Iruka looked at him. "This is his third time, and he did technically create a clone... we... could let him pass." Naruto's face lightened at Mizuki's word's, but then turned back as Iruka answered.

"No way Mizuki-sensei.." he said. "Everyone else divided into three. But Naruto only created one clone, and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."

-----

"Great job! That's my son! Now you're a man!"

Naruto looked down at the shaded grass as he sat on an old swing outside the academy, listening to the praise, other people got from their familie's. "I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner."

"Hey, that kid," a single lady said as she and her friend looked towards where Naruto sat.

"Yeah, that's, "the" kid. And he's the only one who failed."

"Well that's good," the first replied.

"We can't have him becoming a Shinobi," the second carried on as Naruto put his goggle's back on. "Since he is-"

"Hey!" The first intterupted. "We can't talk about that."

"Iruka, I need to talk to you," the third said as he stood beside Iruka, amoungst all the happy people.

"Yes," Iruka replied as Naruto walked off.

----

"Naruto."

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said as he turned around.

"Iruka-sensei is a serious person," Mizuki started as the pair sat on a small ledge, higher above the village. "His parent's were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself."

"But why does he only pick on me!" Naruto asked.

"He probably see's himself in you," Mizuki answered. "He's probobaly thinking, he wants you to become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parent's."

"... But... I wish I had.. graduated," Naruto sighed.

"Well then," Mizuki said as he looked at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you a special secret."

----

"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" the third asked Naruto, as he froze on the spot; however he quickly re-gained his composure and made a hand seal.

**"Sexy no jutsu!**"

"Wha!" the third yelled.

Naruto snickered to himself as he ran off, leaving the third lying on the floor. 'Found it!' he thought as he took off with a scroll upon his back- unware he was being watched.

Naruto ran deep into a forest and situated himself on the floor as he opened the scroll and started to read it. "Let's see, the first skill is... **Kage bunshin**?" he asked. "What the hell! Why does it start with the one I'm bad at!"

----

Meanwhile; Iruka lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, as he thought about the thrid's earlier word's.

_"Iruka?"_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama?"_

_"I know how you feel but... he.. is similiar to you-"_

He let out a small sigh, as he thought about the night of the Kyuubi attack.

_"We have to hold on until the fourth get's here!" one of the Shinobi yelled, as another dragged Iruka off._

_"Let go of me!" he yelled. "My Mom and Dad are still fighting!_-

Howeer; someone at the door broke him out of his train of thought's. "What is it!" he asked answering it.

"We must go to Hokage-sama's place!" Mizuki said. "Naruto has... Taken the scroll of the forbidden seals as a joke!"

"He won't get away with this one!" one of the Shinobi yelled. "Ho-Hokage-sama!"

"Yes," the third replied. "Those are dangerous scroll's, forbidden by the preious hokage. If used in certain ways, it can cause incredible trouble," he paused. "It's been half a day since the scroll was taken, we must hurry and find Naruto!"

"Yes!" the Shinobi replied as they scattered off.

"I should.. check.. the.. wood's," Iruka said, panting slightly.

'I'll spread the word throughout the illage a little more, then I'll get rid of Naruto,' Mizuki thought. 'I'll make it look like Naruto disappeared with the scroll.'

----

"... I've found you.. hey!" Iruka said, leaning over a panting Naruto.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I found the nose bleeder!"

"**Idiot! **I found you!" Iruka yelled, as Naruto put his hand behind his head and laughed slightly.

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed. "You found me.. I've only learned one skill."

"Hey," Iruka said putting his hand's on his hip's. "You're all beaten up, what were you doing?"

"Nevermind that!" Naruto said; sounding determind. "Hey, hey! I'm going to try an incredible skill! If I do it.. let me graduate!" he said as he made a hand seal.

"So," Iruka asked. "You were practicing here? Enough to damage your body."

"Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"Where did you get that scroll on your back?" Iruka asked.

"Oh this?" Naruto said looking at it. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too. He said that if I showed you this skill, i'd definatly graduate!"

'Mizuki?' Iruka asked, before pushing Naruto out of the way of some kunai's, letting himself be impailed by them.

"Nice job finding him," Mizuki said from a tree.

"I see.. so that's what's going on.." Iruka said as he pulled out a few of the kunai, which were stick in him.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto said looking confused. "What's going on here! Hey!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "Don't give him the scroll even if you die!"

"That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it," Iruka explained. "Mizuki used you in order to get his hand's on it!"

"Naruto.." Mizuki said. "There's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth."

"**N.. No! Don't!**" Iruka yelled.

"12 Year's ago... you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident.. a new rule was created for this village."

"A.. rule?" Naruto asked.

"But.. Naruto," Mizuki started. "This rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not... to me?" Naruto asked. "What is this rule! Why?"

Mizuki laughed slightly. "What.. kind of rule is it?" Naruto asked.

"The rule is that, nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."

Naruto's eye's grew wide and Mizuki's words. "Huh? "What do you mean!"

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"It mean's that you," Mizuki carried on. "Are the nine tails demon.. that killed Iruka's parent's and destroyed the village."

"You were sealed up by the hokage you admire and-"

"**Stop it!**" Iruka yelled.

"-You have been lied to by everyone. Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed one of the large shuriken off his back. "He actually hate's you!"

"Naruto!" Iruka said as Naruto's chakra flared up.

"Chikusho, Chikusho, Chikusho!"

'He's never known a parent's love.. and.. i shated by all the villager's because of that incident,' Iruka thought.

"Nobody will ever accept you! That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the large shuriken at Naruto; but it hit Iruka instead.

"Ugh."

"Why...?" Naruto asked, looking up.

"My... my parent's.. after they died," Iruka started. "There was nobody to compliment me or.. acknowledge me.. I was so sad.. I would always act like an idiot. To get people's attention. Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing. So I kept acting like an idiot. It... was so painful... Yeah.. Naruto you must've been in alot of pain too."

"I'm sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this."

Naruto looked back slightly, before taking off further into the wood's. "Naruto!"

"Hehehe, sorry," Mizuki said jumping down. "But.. Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plan's to use the scrol lto get revenge on the village. You saw those eye's ealier, those were the eye's of a demon."

"Gah!" Iruka gasped as he removed the large shuriken from his back. "Ha, ha, ha. Naruto isn't like that!" he panted.

"Well, that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto," Mizuki said as he ran off. "And get the scroll. I'll tak care of you later."

---

"Found him!" Iruka said as he caughtup to Naruto. "Naruto! Hurry pass me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!"

Naruto landed on one of the branches and turned quickly; hitting Iruka in the gut. "Huh!"

"What!" Iruka asked as he hit the floor. "Why... Naruto?" he asked as he turned back into Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka!"

"He, he he," Naruto laughed as he transformed. "I'm Iruka."

"I see..." Mizuki said. "Hehehe.. you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!"

"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same," Mizuki replied.

"The... same?" Iruka asked.

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. Theres no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming."

"Yeah.." Iruka said.

The real Naruto; who was sitting behind a near-by tree, furrowed his eye's slightly. 'Damn, I knew it.. see... even.. Iruka-sensei deep down... doesn't acknowledge me.'

"The demon fox would do that," Iruka carried on. "But Naruto is different.. he is..- i've acknowledged him.. as.. one of my excellent student's. He may not be the hardest worker... and he's clumsy and nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore... he is a member of the hidden leaf village, he's.. He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ok, whatever," Mizuki said as he took the last shuriken off his back. "Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind."

"Hurry up and die!" he yelled as he ran towards Iruka, but Naruto however knocked Mizuki away before he could reach Iruka.

"You... should not have done that," Mizuki glared at him as he sat up.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, standing up. "**I'll kill you!**"

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled. "Why did you come out! Run away!"

"Shut up! Punk like you I'l kill in one shot!" Mizuki yelled.

"Try it trash!" Naruto said as he made a hand seal. "I'll return the pain a thousand time's over!"

"Then do it, demon fox!"

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" Soon, where there was once one Naruto, there now stood.. hundred's.

"Wha!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Wh-at's.. going on?"

"What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" all the Naruto's yelled.

"Naruto you.." Iruka said, amazed.

"Well then," Naruto carried on. "I'll start thing's off."

"AHHHH!" Mizuki yelled as all the Naruto's beat the shit out of him.

'Heh.. he really did divide into a thousand... plus... each wasn't an illusion.. but an actual body using the high level ninjutsu, kage bunshin.. he... may surpass all previous hokage,' Iruka thought as the real Naruto stood over Mizuki's beaten body.

"Hehe, I went a little too far," Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, come over here," Iruka said. "There's something I want to give you."

----

"Did anyone find him?"

"No!" one of the other Shinobi replied.

"Damn it! This is bad!" another yelled.

"He may be far away by now."

"There's nothing to worry about," the third said.

"Hokage-sama!" they asked. "

"He'll be back soon."

---

"Sensei.. now?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Iruka replied.

"Congratulations.. on graduating. Let's celebrate, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen," Iruka said as Naruto jumped on him, hugging him. "Hey that hurt's!" 'I planned to lecture Naruto that the hard part of being a Shinobi had just begun.. well.. I'll save that for the ramen place..'


	2. Uchiha Sasuke!

_Disclaimer: Come on, by now you must know the drill; I do not own Naruto or any of the character's, however Hikaru belongs to me and Chiaki to my friend. Any other OC's belong to me unless otherwised stated._

As, you may notice; I completly skipped the Konohamaru chapter. The last one had alot of Naruto in it, and I wish to introduce the rest of the main character's now.

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter two  
Uchiha Sasuke!**

"Hehehe," Naruto laughed as he sat in his seat, with his chin on his hand's, which were folded on the desk infront of him.

"Huh? Naruto, what the hecll are you doing here?" someone walking past him asked. "Only those who pass are supose to be here."

"Hey hey," Naruto objected. "Can't you see this head protector?"

"Hey will you let me through?"

Both of the boy's turned around slightly to see Haruno Sakura standing there, with her hand's on her hip's. 'Sakura-chan!' Naruto thought as he blushed slightly.

_Haruno Sakura: A cute girl that I'm kind of interested in._

'Could it be.. she.. want's to... sit next to me?' Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked to the other side of him. "Uh!" 'This guy... he was the most popular in our class.'

_Uchiha Sasuke: Always acts cool. I hate this bastard more than anyone!_

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at Naruto.

"What do you mean, what!"

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you!" Sakura shriked as she pushed Naruto down.

"Ugh!"

"Nice try Naruto," Chiaki snickered from behind him after Sakura as seated in between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Urusai," Naruto mumbled.

_Chiaki: A girl who get's on my nerve's! Not... much else to say about her really_

'Today, I'm going to get Sasuke-kun,' Sakura thought as she looked at him. "I'm going to steal his first kiss!'

'Her eyes say it all,' Naruto thought. 'What's so good about him? I don't get it...' he finished as he stood on the desk infront of Sasuke, and poked his face up to his.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!"

"Move," Sasuke said.

"Bah!" Naruto replied.

"Sasuke-kun, kick his ass!" one of the girl's yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Wow.. really?" the boy infront asked as he turned around slightly, knocking Naruto forward's.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Sorry about that!" he apollogised.

"Uh..." Sakura said, hating what she was seeing. The fact, that Naruto and Sasuke's lips were touching.

"Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled as Chiaki began to laugh at the situation.

"Ahh! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto yelled as he held his throat. "Huh?" 'I... sense soemthing bad,' he thought as he turned slightly, to see an irked Sakura. "It was an accident!"

"Naruto, you're," Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles. "Annoying!"

"Hn?"

----

"Beginning today, all of you are real ninjas," Iruka said as he stood infront of the class, and a pummled Naruto. "But you are still merely rookie "Genin". The hard part has just started," he paused. "Now... you will soon be assigned duties by the village, so today we will be creating the three man team's, along with the single one of four. And each team wil have a "Jounin" Sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

'Pft... three man teams?' Sasuke thought. 'That's just more people in my way..'

'I have to be with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought.

'Sakura-chan... then...' Naruto thought, leaning on his hand. '... anyone besides Sasuke!'

'Knowing me.. I'll be with the four... I'm not really fussed; aslong as it isn't Sakura,' Chiaki thought.

'T.. three an.. and four... man team's?' Hikaru thought. 'B.. but-.. Aslong as I'm with Kiba-kun.'

"We tried to balance each team's strength," Iruka said as he looked at his clipboard.

"What!"

---

"Next, team seven," he paused as he looked up. "Chiaki, Uzumaki Naruto-"

'Chikusho,' Naruto thought.

'Crap, Naruto?'

"-Inuzuka Hikaru-"

'Hi.. karu?' Naruto thought and looked over at Hikaru, whose eye's were en-larged and her pupils were small.

_Inuzuka Hikaru: A girl who doesn't say much to anyone apart from Kiba- her brother. I don't know how she can see with her hair over her eye's like that. I don't know much about her._

'Hikaru?' Chi asked. 'Shannaro! Another female.'

"-And, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka smiled.

'W.. what!' Sakura yelled. 'W.. why do-'

"I.. I.. Iruka-sensei!" Hikaru yelled raising her hand. "C.. can't. .y-"

"The desicion is final," Iruka sighed.

'Damn, why him!' Naruto yelled.

'Sasuke?... Joy Mr. Happy Smile,' Chiaki thought sarcastically.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me," Naruto yelled and pointed at Sasuke. "...Have to be on the same team as that bum!"

".. Sasuke's grades were first among all 29 graduate's... Naruto, you were dead last," Iruka said as he put his hands on his hips. "We have to do this ti balance the team's... understand?"

"Bah," Sasuke said looking from Naruto. "Just don't get in my way.. dead last."

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled.

"Give it a rest, Naruto!" Iruka sighed. 'Well this should work out well; even with Naruto.. and maybe Hikaru won't depend on her brother so much, and she wont be as shy, and as for Chiaki, maybe she'll improve her skill's alot more.' "Ok.." he spoke again. "This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin sensei's. Take a break until then."

-----

'Damn that Sasuke!' Naruto thought. "Damn, damn," he muttered. 'Isn't there anything good-... I know,' he thought as he grinned and looked down at Sasuke.

'The only time Sasuke has an opening, is when he's eating,' Naruto thought as he hid behind the window Sasuke was standing behind.

The rope Naruto was holding; was suddenly thrown around Sasuke-- and Naruto pulled Sasuke into the room.

"Damn Naruto!"

"Don't resist!" Naruto yelled back, before everything went silent.

A hand appeared by the window, and soon Sasuke jumped back over. "Heh, idiot."

----

"Ne, don't worry nee-san," Kiba sighed. "You'll do fine without me!" Akamaru barked in agreement and jumped into Hikaru's arm's.

"B.. but, Kiba-kun," Hikaru sighed.

"It'll be good for you!" Kiba replied. 'It's not as if she's shy,' Kiba thought as he watched Hikaru pet Akamaru, while laughing slightly. 'She's just scared; if she get's into the right mood, and she hurt's someone,' he sighed. 'Because... she has alot of power, she just can't control it.'

----

"This suck's," Chiaki mumbled as she jumped from the tree she was sitting on. "Team's? I don't get on well with other people," she sighed. "But Naruto and Sasuke? The pair of them... are baka's, I don't know enough about Hikaru though; apart from the fact she barely talk's to anyone apart from Kiba, and sometime's Hinata."

----

"So this is Naruto's house?"

"Yes," the third replied.

'This milk went bad a while ago,' the un-named stranger thought as he looked at it.

"He's a moron, but I think giving him to you is best, you have a good nose for these types. Plus, your team will also have Sasuke of THAT Uchiha clan. Along with Inuzuka Hikaru and Chiaki. Good luck."

'This... could be troublesome,' the stranger sighed. "Yes, sir."


	3. Hatake Kakashi!

_Disclaimer: Yes it's time again for this. I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. Hikaru however belong's to me and Chiaki belongs to my friend. Any other OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter three  
Hatake Kakashi!**

'Hmm,' Naruto thought as he stuck his head out of the door and looked up and down the corridoor.

"Naruto, stay still," Chiaki sighed from her spot, leaning against the table next to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Why is the sensei of our team #7... so damn late!" Naruto asked as he folded his arm's. "All the other teams have gone off with their teacher's. And Iruka sensei also left."

"Hey!" Chiaki yelled as Naruto grabbed a chair and stood on it. "What are you doing Naruto!"

"Nihihi," Naruto laughed as he sandwitched an erasa between the door, so it'd fall as soon as somebody walked in. "That's what you get for being late," he said as he jumped off the chair.

"Geez," Chi sighed. "I'm not involved."

"Pft," Sasuke said looking over. "Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap.."

"Uh," Hikaru said, from her seat behind Sasuke, as she looked at the door, as a hand pulled the door open, and in walked an older nin, but also causing the erasa to hit him on the head.

"Gyahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "You fell for it!"

'... This is really a Jounin?' Sasuke thought as Chiaki held in her laughter while Hikaru just watched silently. 'He doesn't seem very reliable.'

"Hmm how can I say this...?" he asked as he scratched his chin. "My first impression is... I don't like you guys!"

----

"Ok.. let's begin with some introductions/"

"What do you want to know?" Chiaki asked.

"How about... your like's, dislike's," the Jounin said holding up his hands slightly in the air. "Dream's for the future, hobbie's stuff like that."

"Hey hey," Naruto said from his seat on some steps to Sasuke's right, sitting just infront of Hikaru. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first!"

"Yeah," Chiaki agreeed. "You look suspicious.."

"Ohh... me?" he asked. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my like's and dislike's. Dreams for the future...? Hmm.. well, I have lot's of hobbies," he finished in a lazy tone.

"So... all we learned is.. his name?" Chiaki sighed.

"Now it's your turn! From the right," Kakashi said as Naruto grinned.

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minute's for the cup ramen to cook," he grinned. "My dream-"

'Does he think about anything besides ramen?' Kakashi thought as Naruto carried on.

"-Is to surpass Hokage! And then... have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

'He's grown in an interesting way..' Kakashi thought.

Hobbies.. Pranks I guess," Naruto mumbled.

"I see!" Kakashi said and looked at Hikaru. "Next!"

"M... me?" Hhikaru asked looking down slightly. "I.. I'm Inuzuka Hikaru. I.. I like taking.. the.. clan's dogs for walk's.. and training.. w.. what I dislike.. umm... is.. large c.. crowd's of people," she paused, as she fiddled with her finger's slightly. "My... My dream.. for the future... is... is to become the best Kunoichi ever known," she said, with slight confidence. "I.. don't.. really have any hobbie's."

'Interesting,' Kakashi thought. "Okay, next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are ton's of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And... I don't want to use the word.. "dream" but," Sasuke paused. "I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... to kill a certian man.'

'He better not mean me,' Naruto thought backing off slightly.

'To kill.. someone?' Chiaki thought.

'I... heard.. about the Uchiha clan,' Hikaru thought as she looked at Sasuke.

'I thought so,' Kakashi thought. "Ok... lastly the last girl."

"I'm Chiaki, just Chi.. or.. Chiaki," she said. "What I like is training, and... more training what I dislike is... loud people.. and poser's," she said, with a slight smirk, looking at Sasuke out of the courner of her eye. "My dream for the future?... None of any of your buisness.. and my hobbies... I like doing a few thing's."

"Ok!" Kakashi said as the four Genin looked at him. "That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "What kinds of duties! Duties! Duties!"

"First we are going to do something with just the five of us."

"What! What!" Naruto yelled.

"Survival Training."

'Sur.. vival training?' Hikaru thought.

"Survival training?" Naruto asked.

"Why is our duty training?" Chi asked. "We did enough training at the ninja academy."

"I'm your oppnent, but this isn't normal training," Kakashi explained.

"Then, then! What is it!"

"Hehehe," Kakashi chuckled as Chi pulled a slightly irked face.

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?"

"No, well.. it's just that.. when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip," Kakashi chuckled.

"Flip? Ha?" Naruto said.

"Of the 29 graduate's, only 11 will be chosen as Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66 percent!"

'Over... 66 percent!' Hikaru thought. 'No worrie's... survival training.. is.. one of my best area's. This is a new start for me.. a.. new change,' she carried on.

"Haha," Kakashi laughed. "I told you, you'd flip."

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. "But we worked so hard... then what was the point in graduating?"

"Oh... that?" Kakashi asked. "That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin."

"Uhh.. what!" Naruto yelled.

"Anyway," Kakashi ognored him. "Tomorrow you will be graded on the training field, bring all your Shinobi tool's. Oh, and skip breakfast you'll throw up."

'I can't fail here,' Naruto thought. 'I'll have to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass and have him recognize my strength. No, no seriously!'

"The details can be read on this printout," Kakashi said handing them to the five Genin. "Don't be late tomorrow."

'Throw up! Is it that tough?' Chi thought. 'I can't fail though!'

'... I guess... a change is in order,' Hikaru thought as she moved her bangs from her eye's.

----

"When he comes at me I'll do this.."

"I'll throw a punch here."

"But he'll kick with his right leg."

"Then I'll kick him in the jewel's!"

That night, Naruto was absorbed in image training with a motionless Kakashi doll; but, he wasn't the only one busy that night.

"Hikaru-chan, what're you doing up so late?" Hana asked, sitting beside her younger sister.

"T.. thinking.. mainly."

"About your new team huh?" Hana smiled. "Don't worry about it! You'll get stronger from now on, and it won't be long until you can control what you have inside."

"Y... you think?" Hikaru asked looking up.

"I know so," Hana replied as she put her had on her sister's forehead and pushed her bangs up. "Now, what're you going to do about this hair of your's?"

"I.. was wondering if you could help me with it," Hikaru replied with a small smile. She may of been close to her whole family, but Hana was also her best friend, not just her older sister.

"Really? Well, let's see what we can do," Hana smiled.

----

Next day-

Hikaru stood with the rest of her team waiting for Kakashi. Hana had cut her hair slightly so it wasn't as long, and she also pulled it into a single braid, pulling her bang's back a tad making them shorter, so you could now competly see her eye's and her hair was tied back also so it woudln't get in her way.

"Hey guys," Kakashi said raising his hand. "Good morning!"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

---

"Ok, it's set for noon," Kakashi said as he put a clock on a log. "Here are three bell's," he said holding them up. "Your task is to take these from me before noon, those who cannot get a bell by noon.. get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stump's... but I'll eat right in front of you."

'So this is why he told us not to eat,' Chi, Naruto and Sasuke thought together.

'There's enough to.. eat in the wild,' Hikaru thought. 'Normally I would have Midimaru (Note: Midi is short for Midori, which mean's green and is also the same colour as Hikaru's hair) sniff it out for me, but her paw is still sore.'

"You only need to get one bell," Kakashi said as he moved them so they jangled. "There are only three so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump, and the person who doesn't make a bell fails. So, atleast one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use your Shuriken's. You won't succeed, unless you come at me intending to kill."

'Intending to kill?' Hikaru thought as she clenched her fists slightly. 'The intent to kill is a powerful one, which... shouldn't be used for game's.'

"But!" Chiaki yelled in protest. "You'll be in danger."

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser," Naruto laughed . "We'll kill you!"

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say," Kakashi said.

'Dead last!' Naruto thought angrily, as he grabbed a kunai and ran toward's Kakashi.

"Huh?" Chi said as the three Genin looked at Naruto. However Naruto soon stopped as Kakashi appeard behind him, putting on of his hand's on Naruto's had stopping his movements while grabbed the hand which held Naruto's kunai in the other; putting it to the back of his head.

"Slow down, I haven't said start yet," Kakashi sighed.

'No way.. I couldn't even see,' Chi thought.

'This... may be when I have to use... **that **technique,' Hikaru thought. 'I finished fine tunning it in training yesterday.'

'So, this is a Jounin,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Well, it seem's like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So, you;ve finally acknowledged me? Hehe," Kakashi laughed. "Seems like, I'm begining to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready, **Start!**" he yelled, as the four Genin dissapeared.


	4. Carelessness Is Your Worst Enemy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's shown. However; Hikaru belong's to me and Chiaki belongs to my friend. All other OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter four  
Carelessness Is Your Worst Enemy**

"The basic's of a Ninja are to hide yourself well," Kakashi said as he looked around.

Chiaki was hidden under a bush, Sasuke was in one, while Hikaru was up a tree however Naruto was no where to be found; for now at least. "Good, they have all hidden well."

"Come and fight me!" Naruto yelled standing infront of Kakashi; with his arm's folded. "I said fight me!"

"Umm... you're a little bit off," Kakashi said.

'What a total moron..' Sasuke thought from where he was hiding.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kakashi; but stopped in is tracks when Kakashi put his hand in hhis pouch. "Uh..."

"Ninja fighting lesson #1, Taijutsu," Kakashi said. "I'll teach you about it."

'Taijutsu is Ninja hand to hand combat... yet.. he's going to use a weapon?' Naruto asked; but raised an eyebrow after Kakashi pulled out a book named 'Come Come Paradise.'

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he started to read it. "Hurry and come at me."

"But... Hey, hey! Why do you have a book?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next," Kakashi explained. "Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys."

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto yelled as he threw a punch at Kakashi, who caught it without looking. "Uh!" he yelled again as he swung his leg; but Kakashi mearly ducked to avoid it-- while reading his book still. "Yaa!" Naruto yelled yet again as he threw another punch at Kakashi, but he dissapeared. "Huh?"

"A ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind, baka," Kakashi said crouching behind Naruto.

'What!' Chiaki thought as she looked at the seal Kakashi made. 'His hand position? Is that the seal of the Tiger? Huh? No way! He's going to use that Ninjutsu against Naruto?'

"Naruto, get out of there!" Chi yelled. "You're going to get killed!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Too late," Kakashi said. "**Hidden Leaf ancient Taijutsu supreme technique. A thousand year's of pain!**" he yeleld while poking Naruto up the ass; but very hard.

"GYAAAA!" Naruto yelled as he flew into the air.

'... What... that's not... a Ninjutsu..' Chi thought. 'Supreme technique? That was just a super powerful ass poke...'

'...Two total morons...pft,' Sasuke thought.

'...Baka's,' Hikaru sighed as Naruto crashed into the hull of ater near-by.

'That strength isn't fair... what can we do?' Chiaki asked as she sighed a bit.

'Damnit!' Naruto thought as he floated deeper. 'This wasn't suppose to..' he finished as he threw out a pair of Shuriken toward's Kakashi.

"Hahahaha," Kakashi laughed at his book as he caught the Shuriken on his finger's.

'He's reading and laughing.. He's just playing with Naruto,' Chiaki thought as Hikaru narrowed her eye's a slight bit; of course since she was hidden, her slight change of attitude wasn't seen by the other's.

'I can't...' Naruto thought as he made a hand seal. 'I can't fail here.'

Naruto coughed slightly as he surfaced from the water. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked looking over. "If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch."

"I know that!" Naruto yelled.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass hokage," Kakashi sighed.

"Damn damn!" Naruto yelled. "I can still fight on an empty stomach!"

'...' Sasuke blushed slightly as his stomach growled.

'Chikusho, I barely ate anything last night either,' Chi thought.

'The forest is full of food,' Hikaru thought. 'But there's no time to look for stuff like that; though I am just a little bit hungry.'

"I was just a little careless that's all!" Naruto yelled.

"Ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" Kakashi asked walking away from the blonde haired genin.

'Damn! I'm so hungry, my body..' Naruto thought. 'But I must get a ball. I'm going to make him... acknowledge me!' he finished as six Naruto clone's jumped out of the water. 'I must become a Ninja!'

"Hn?" Kakashi asked, turning around slightly.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed. "My specialty, kage bunshin no Jutsu! You better not get careless, there's more than one of me now!"

'One, two, three... eight?' Sasuke thought. 'What's that Jutsu?'

'What? They aren't illusions, but... all real?' Chi thought, fairly amazed.

'Does... Naruto-kun... stand a chance?' Hikaru thought.

"Hn?" Kakashi asked, completly turning around. 'Not just cone, but shadow clone, the skill that creates no just and inllusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself. This is the forbidden skill he used to defeat Mizuki.'

"With your ability, about a minute is probobly your limit with thism" Kakashi said. "No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu," he finished; but he hadn't noticed the clone behind him until it jumped on his back. "What! Behind me!"

"Weren't Ninja's not suppose to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto asked. "Using the kage bunshin I sent a clone out of the water.. to sneak around behind you!"

"My ass is still hurting!" one of the Naruto's yelled as they all piled on Kakashi. "Here come's the revenge!"

'Naruto.. you're pretty good,' Chiaki thought as she smiled slightly.

'Nice plan,' Sasuke thought as he smirked slightly.

'N.. Naruto-kun!' Hikaru yelled, as she gave a small smile.

"I'm going to punch you!" Naruto yelled as he hit Ka-.. as he hit one of the other clone's. "Yahoo!"

"Huh!" he asked, after he realized who he had hit.


	5. The Hikari Juken

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However I do own Hikaru and Chiaki belong's to my friend. All other OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter five  
The Hikari Juken!**

'Who'd I punch?' Naruto asked as he landed on the ground.

"Naruto?" Chi asked quietly.

"Owch!" The Naruto, Naruto had punched yelled as he, and the one who was holding Kakashi hit the floor.

"You're Kakahsi-sensei aren't you!" one yelled as he pointed at another. "You used Henge no Jutsu to transform!"

"You are!"

"No, it's you!"

"It's not me!"

"You have Kakashi's old man smell!"

"What are you talking about!" all the Naruto's yelled as they got into a fist fight.

"Hey, you know... why don't you release the Jutsu?" One of the clone's asked. "Then you'll know because there will only be two."

"Oh!" the real Naruto said. "You should have noticed that earlier idiot!"

"I'm you moron!" the clone yelled back before the real Naruto released the Jutsu; only to find there was only himself left.

'Naruto.. uncool,' Chi sighed.

'N.. Naruto-kun,' Hikaru thought as she sighed slightly.

'That was Kawarimi no Jutsu.. Idiot,' Sasuke thought as his eye twitched slightly. 'Kawarimi no Jutsu, normally done by quickly replacing your body with an animal or plant. This will usually confuse your oppenent and create a chance to attack,' he explained. 'Kakashi switched his body with one of Naruto's clones. Not only did it confuse Naruto, but also cause him to deal damage to himself.' "Pft."

"A bell!" Naruto yelled as he saw one underneath a tree. "Nihihi," he laughed as he ran towards it. "He must have been desperate to escape, he dropped a bell hehe," he carried on as he reached for the bell, though just as he went to pick it up, a rope tied around his feet, suspending him from the tree. "Huh! What the hell is this!"

'A trao.. obviously,' Sasuke thought. 'But that Jounin, even when playing with Naruto, has no opening's.'

"Huh?" Naruto asked as Kakashi crouched infront of the bell and picked it up. "AH!"

"Think before using a Jutsu. Or it will get used against you. And also," Kakashi carried on as he threw the bell in the air and caught it. "Don't fall for such obvious trap's. Baka."

"God damnit!" Naruto yelled.

"A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath."

"I know that stuff!" Naruto yelled as he waved his arm's around.

"Umm... I'm telling you because you don't," Kakashi said.

'No-.. huh?' Sasuke stopped as he noticed Hikaru move. 'What's.. she. .doing?'

'What's she doing?' Chiaki thought as Hikaru stopped behind Kakashi.

"Hn?" he asked turning around.

"Huh? Hikaru-chan?" Naruto asked as he folded his arm's.

"D.. don't wo.. worry Naruto-kun!" she said with a small smile. "I.. I'll g.. get you down!"

'Baka, you shouldn't show yourself, she's no Shinobi,' Sasuke thought.

"Uh! Arigatou Hikaru-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"You think it'll be that easy?" Kakashi asked.

"Not a chance," she replied, with a slight smirk as she threw a punch at Kakashi who caught it.

"Taijutsu?" Naruto asked. "Why is she using that?"

'Maybe... now would be the best time to use... the Jutsu,' Hikaru thought as Kakashi caught her kick.

"You can't win with just Taijutsu alone."

"Taijutsu is my speciality," Hikaru replied as she forced her leg from Kakshi's grip. "Especially this type," she finished as she made a small seal. "**Hikari Juken!**" she yeleld as she hit Kakashi again, who caught it, but flinched while catching it. She threw a kick at him, but he jumped over her leg while holding her fist. 'Opening!' she thought as she hit his gut dead on. 'Nice.. direct hit!'

'I see,' Kakashi thought as he let go of Hikaru and coughed up some blood.

'Sh.. she hit him! Her of all people,' Sasuke thought. 'But.. she hit him hard, but it didn't look hard enough to do enough damnage like that.'

'I guess you can't judge a book by it's over,' Chiaki thought smiling slightly.

'Her technique,' Kakashi carried on. 'Is much like the Hyuuga house Juken. Though, she can't see the chakra gate's, she still add's chakra to each and every single one of her limbs when fighting to add extra damnage. But, she knew exactly were to hit, she must know the layout of the human body well. Maybe she is the top rookie this year, and not Sasuke.'

"Sugoi Hikaru-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh..n.. N.. Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

"Uh?" he asked. 'Why's she gone all shy again?'

"You shouldn't let your gaurd down for even a second," Kakashi said from behind her as he hit her to the side. Hikaru gasped slightly, then landed on her hand's; flipping over in time and stopping just before she hit a tree.

"I thought you wanted to free Naruto from the tree?" he asked as she wiped some blood from her lip.

Hikaru ran at her Sensei again, and went to hit him in the gut again. But Kakashi caught her wrist just before she hit him, and struck the pressure point on the back of her neck, causing her to flop forward's to the floor unconscience.

'Now!' Sasuke thought as he threw some Shuriken at Kakashi. 'He finally showed an opening.'

"Aww! No way!" Naruto yelled as the Shuriken hit Kakashi; causing him to fly back. "Sasuke, you bastard! You went too far!"

However, Kakashi soon turned into a log, and Sasuke's and Naruto's eye's widened slightly. 'Damn! Another Kawarimi. From the Shruiken he now knows where I am,' Sasuke thought as he started to move through the tree's. 'He showed an opening on purpose. Pathetic, I fell for his trap.'

'Damnit Sasuke,' Chiaki thought as she ran through the bushes. 'Now I'm going to have to bail you out once you get into trouble, ba-' she paused as she saw Kakashi in a clearing reading his book. 'Phew, he didn't notice me.'

"Chiaki, behind you."

"Huh!" Chi asked as she turned around.

----

""Underneath the underneath"! What a Moron," Naruto said as he cut the rope's holding him from the tree. "Danmnit!" he yelled as he landed on the floor. "I'm not going to fall for his stupid traps again!"

"Huh?" he asked, as another rope tied around his leg and pulled him into the air. "Nooo! Damn it! The exact same trap right underneath me!"

----

"Huh!" Chiaki asked as she looked around. "What was that? What's going on? Where's Sensei?"

"Chia... ki."

'That voice!' Chi thought as she turned around. "I bet he got himself into trouble-" she paused as she looked at Sasuke; who was impailed with Shuriken and Kunai.

"Chiaki... help.. me."

"AHHHHHHH!" Chi yelled as she fell backward's and fainted.

"I.. may have gone too far," Kakashi said from a near-by tree.

----

"That scream," Sasuke said from where he was standing. "Chi."

"Shinobi fighting lesson #2, GenJutsu. Chiaki easily fell for it," Kakashi said as he turned the page in his book.

'Genjutsu... a form of hallucinatory hypnotism.. She'd fall for that.. but,' Sasuke thought. "I'm not the same as them."

"Say that after you get the bell," Kakashi said from behind him, leaning on a tree. "Sasuke-kun."


	6. Kakashi's Conclusion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. Hikaru however is mine and Chiaki belong's to a friend. All other OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Six  
Kakashi's Conclusion**

"The strength of the village's #1, the Uchiha Clan.." Kakashi said. "This should be interesting."

Sasuke quickly threw some shuriken at Kakashi, who dodged them. "Such obvious attack's are pointless!"

"Heh," Sasuke smirked as one of the Shuriken cut a rope.

"A trap?" Kakashi asked as he jumped up, avoiding some knive's as the hit a tree. 'What!' he asked again as he turned and blocked Sasuke's kick. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's leg with one hand, and caught his punch with his other one. Then as Sasuke moved his other leg to kick him, he moved his arm to block it.

Sasuke smirked slightly and went to grab a bell but Kakashi noticed just before he reached them and moved back. 'Damn!' he thought as Sasuke barely missed one of the bell's.

'What a guy...' Kakashi thought as the two seperated and faced each other. 'I didn't have time to read "Come Come Paradise".'

---

"Huh?" Chi asked sitting up and rubbing her arm. "I was..." she said. "Oh yeah! Sasuke-baka was near death and.. I saw that and- Sasuke-baka!" she yelled. "Don't die before I have a chance to kill you for making me worry!"

---

Naruto; still hanging from the tree, had his arm's folded and a slight frown on his face, as he looked at Hikaru. "Why's she so shy all the time?" he sighed as he looked over at a large stone. "What's that? A stone? So there's stuff behind those stumps," he noted. "Oh!" he yelled happily. "There's lunch on top of the stone! A Ninja must read underneath the underneath.. eh?" he asked as he grinned. "Nihihihihi."

----

"Well," Kakashi started as he looked at Sasuke. "I will acknowledge that you are different from the other three."

"Bah," Sasuke said as he made a seal. "Uma, Tora! Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

'What!' Kakashi yelled. 'A Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to be able to use that jutsu,' he finished as Sasuke blew a large fireball to where Kakashi stood.

After Sasuke released the jutsu he noticed that Kakashi wasn't standing there anymore. 'He's gone! To the side? No, above? Where?'

"Below you."

"Wha?" Sasuke asked as a hand reached from the ground and grabbed his foot.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled Sasuke under neath the ground. Then crouched infront of Sasuke's head. "Ninja fighting lesson #3, Ninjutsu," he said. "Well, you're already head's above the others in this area.!

"But hey," Kakashi started as he walked off. "They say an exposed nail should be hammered in.. Hahahahah."

"Damn you," Sasuke growled.

----

"Heheheh," Naruto laughed. "Instead of wasting time trying to get the bell.. I can just hide and eat the lunches now. Heheh."

"Hey, buddy," Kakashi said, standing behind him.

"...That's.. a joke.." Naruto mumbled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

---

'Damn it..' Sasuke thought. 'There's that large a difference..-' he stopped as Chi ran into the clearing and the two looked at each other.

"AWWW!" she yelled. "His severed head!"

"Wh.. what!" Sasuke asked as Chi fainted; again.

---

"Hey."

'Huh? Sasuke-baka's.. voice?' Chi thought as she opened her eye's. "Sasuke-baka!" she yelled as she sat up. "You're al- I have a bone to pick with you! You won't be alright by the time I'm finished!" she yelled changing the subject.

"There's not much time until lunch," Sasuke said as he started to walk off. "I'm going."

"Sasuke-baka, you're still going after the bell?" Chi asked.

"I already touched it. Next time I'll get it."

"What!"

---

"Itai," Hikaru mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head while sitting up. "Chikusho..." 'No... matter how hard I tried,' she thought as she stood up. 'I was.. un-able to help... Naruto-kun.' "There's no point in trying to get a bell," she sighed and looked to where Naruto had been hung. "It even seem's as if Naruto could get down himself anyhow," she sighed and walked off.

----

"Oh I see," Chi said. 'It's his fault I got caught in that bakafied genjutsu!' she thought. 'If I fail he should to!' "You know.. There isn't much time left, so... We don't have to push ourselves too hard.. There's alway's next time.." she tried to reason, but she foze when Sasuke glared at her.

"There's a man that only I can kill."

"... Oh... Who? Kakashi-sensei?"

"That.. time.. crying.."

"Crying?" Chi asked.

"My.."

"What... do you mean?" Chiaki asked.

"I am an avenger. I have to become stronger than that man. So I can't just stay around here..."

_'To kil a certain man.'_

Chi remembered what Sasuke had said the day before, and went to say something; only the clock rang first. "Pft," Sasuke said. "Danm! Wasted too much time."

---

"Oh... you guys look really hungry," Kakashi said standing infront of the group of four. Naruto, tied to a log and Chi to his left with Sasuke to his right. While Hikaru sat, to Chi's left. "By the way.. something about the training.."

"Well.. there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy," he started.

"Hey!"

'Huh? All I did was pass out.. that was enough?' Chi asked.

'I couldn't help Naruto-kun though.. I should've forgotten about Kakashi and just let him d.. down,' Hikaru thought as she fiddled with her finger's.

"Bah," Sasuke said.

"Then! Then!" Naruto yelled. "All four of us!"

"Yup, all four of you," Kakashi said. "Should quit as Ninja's!"


	7. That's Why You're Failures!

_Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. I own Hikaru and my Viva La Band's CD but that's beside the point, I also own any other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belongs to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Seven  
That's Why You're Failures!**

"What is it that you want to ask that you'd invite me to lunch?" the third asked Iruka.

"The Jounin for Naruto's team #7, what kind of sensei is he? Is he strict?"

"About Kakashi...?" the third said. "You're worried? Here!" he said handing Iruka a book. "Here's the list of his past student's and their records."

Iruka looked through the book, but soon his eye's grew wide. "This... This is!"

----

"Quit as Ninjas!" Naruto yelled. "What does that mean! Ok! Ok1! We couldn't get the bells but... Why do we have to quit!"

"Because all of you... are just punk's who don't deserve to be ninja's," Kakashi explained. Sasuke narowed his eye's slightly and ran towards Kakashi.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-baka!"

"S.. Sasuke-..k.. kun," Hikaru mumbled.

"That's why you're a punk," Kakashi said as he pined Sasuke down, with one foot on his head, while holding one of his hands in his own and sitting on him.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-baka!" Chi yelled. "It's my job!"

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh?" Chi asked. "What does that mean?"

"Basically... You guys are not understanding the answer to this test."

"Answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test."

"So..." Chi started. "When are you going to tell us?"

"...Geez."

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled. "Damn it! What's the answer already!"

"It's... Teamwork."

'T.. teamwork?' Hikaru thought.

"The four of you working together may have gotten the bells," Kakashi said.

'... Hey! Wait a second!' Chi thought. "What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells!" she yelled standing up. "Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other."

"Of course!" Kakashi sighed. "This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."

"Huh!" Naruto asked.

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests.. and successfully work together.. under these designed circumstances. Yet you guys-"

"Chi, instead of Naruto and Hikaru who were right next to you. You only thought about Sasuke who was further away, Naruto! You were just running around by yourself! Even after you freed yourself you didn't try to wake Hikaru up. Sasuke!" he yelled as he pushed his foot on his head harder. "You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do... everything yourself. Hikaru was the only one who thought about someone on her team, but she thought about fighting me first rather than freeing Naruto and teaming up with him. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja," he carried on. "But what's even more important is "teamwork"."

"Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger," he said as he reached into the pouch on his back. "And even get you killed. For example.." he said as he put a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "Chi! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!"

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"You see?" Kakashi asked standing up. "If a hostage is taken, you will have enough choices and then die. You will be risking your live's in these duties."

"Look at this," he started as he walked over to the stone. "The numerous names carved on this stone, these are Ninjas who are recognized as heros of the village,"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Naruto yelled. "I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Dattebayo! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" he chanted.

"Bah."

"But... They aren't just normal heros.." Kakashi said looking at him.

"Oh yeah! Then what kind are they!" Naruto asked.

"What! What!" Naruto asked again, after not receiving a reply.

"They are all hero's who died while on duty," Kakashi explained. "This is a memorial... My best friend's name is also carved here..."

"You guys..." Kakashi said turning around. "I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself," Kakashi sighed. "If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" he said as he dissapeard.

"Heh!" Naruto grinned. "I don't need any food. I'm fine!" he yelled, but his stomach said otherwise.

----

'N.. Naruto-kun,' Hikaru thought as his stomach growled. She sighed slightly and looked at her food. "H.. here.. N.. Naruto-kun," she sighed as she held up her food by him.

"Hey Hikaru-chan! Sensei just said!" Chi yelled.

"D.. don't worry. I.. I don't sense..hi.. him near h.. here," Hikaru replied quietly. "A.. after.. lu.. lunch we'll wor.. work together.. an.. and get the bells."

"Heh, she's right," Sasuke said. "Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us."

Chi sighed slightly and looked at her food, then stood infront of Naruto and held it out for him. "H.. here."

"Thanks," Naruto smiled.

---

"N.. no way," Iruka said as he looked at the book.

"Kakashi's test might be a little too difficult.. since children are obedient.." The third sighed.

"Yeah... but... this is," Iruka said looking up. "All zero's."

"Yup," The third said. "Kakashi has never passed anyone. They all failed..."

----

"What's this!" Chi yelled as a large smoke cloud appeard infront of them.

"You guys..!" Kakashi yelled.

"AWWW!" Naruto yelled.

"..Pass," he said looking at the four genin. "Heh."

"Huh?" Chi asked.

"Uh?"

"Pass?" Chi asked. "But why?"

"You guys are the first," Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just moron's," Kakashi carried on. "... A Ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash.." he said. "But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades... are lower than trash."

"Hah!" Chi smiled.

"Bah."

'He's so.. cool,' Naruto thought.

"That ends the training," Kakashi said giving a thumbs up. "All of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow team #7 will begin it's duties!"

"YAY!" Naruto cheered. "I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" he chanted.

"Let's go," Kakashi said as teh four started to walk off, leaving Naruto tieed to the log.

"God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto happily became a Ninja, but what kinds of duties await him and his team? Look forward to it!


	8. The Worst Possible Client

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the character's. However, I do own Hikaru and Chiaki belongs to my friend. All other OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Eight  
The Worst Possible Client**

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime."

"So am I."

"Me too."

"Me..a.. also."

"Ok!" Kakashi replied. "Go!"

"Uraa!" Naruto yeled as Sasuke, Chi and himself jumped towards the target. However Hikaru lingered back a bit. 'These.. tasks are made for groups of three... I'm just.. in th.. the way.. I..c.. can't help..them.. a.. anyway.'

"Nyaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the cat. "Got'cha!"

"Ribbon on the left ear... Are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Sasuke replied as the cat started to scratch Naruto.

----

"Nyaaa!" Madam Shijimi said as she hugged Tora tightly. "Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried."

'Gyuhahaha! In your face, you stupid cat,' Naruto laughed.

'No wonder it ran away,' Chi thought.

"Now.. Kakashi's team #7 your next duty is.." the third started as he looked at a list. "Hmmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, and help with the potato digging."

"No! No! No! No!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arm's over. "No, thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"

'... I agree,' Sasuke thought.

'..I'll... still be in the way... though...' Hikaru sighed.

'Geez,' Chi thought. 'How annoying.'

'I thought it was about time for this,' Kakashi sighed.

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled. "You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet you!" Kakashi said, hitting Naruto on his head.

"Naruto," the third sighed. "It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. Listen, everyday the villafe receives numerous requests, from babysitting... ro assassination. Each request is written down in these lists.. and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me, to the Jou, Chuu, and Ge-nins. The missions are then... handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities... and if the duty is completed successfully.. we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin D-rank missions are perfect for you."

"Last night I had pork ramen, so mio sounds good for.." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey listen!" the third yelled.

"I.. I.. apologize," Kakashi said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Geez!" Naruto yelled. "All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what! I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!"

'I'm going to get yelled at later for this..' Kakashi sighed as Naruto turned around and puffed his cheeks out.

"Ok."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"If you want it that much.." the third carried on. "I'll give you a C-rank mission." 'Hehe, he used to be able to express himself through pranks.' "It's a protecttion mission of a certain individual."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered. "Who! Who! A Fuedal lord! A Princess!"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him," he sighed. "Hey, will you come in here?" he asked as the door opened and in walked, a fairly old drunk looking man.

"What's this?" he asked. "They're all a bunch of super brat's. Especally... the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a Ninja? Hey!"

"Haha!" Naruto laughed. "Who's the shortest one with the stupid face...?" He stopped however when he noticed Hikaru was the tallest, followed by Sasuke then Chi. "I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.

"Whats the point of killing the person we're suppose to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi sighed as he grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna," he said. "I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

----

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"What are you so excited about?" Chi asked as Kakashi looked at Hikaru.

'Maybe this is what she need's... she'll probobly have something to do; and maybe it'll give her more confidence around the other's... I know she's not shy she just.. doesn't want to get close to them.'

"'Cause.. I've never left the village before!" Naruto answered Chi's question.

"... Hey!" Tazuna yelled. "Am I really going to be safe with this brat?"

"Hehe.." Kakashi laughed. "Well, I am a Jounin. Don't worry."

'Damnit!' Naruto thought as he folded his arm's. "This geezer is the worst possible client. I should give him a shot to the face!'

"Hey, old man!" he yelled pointing at Tazuna. "Don't mess with Ninjas! I'm incredible!"

"One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage!" he carried on. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it! Dattebayo!"

"Hokage is the village's #1 ninja right?" Tazuna asked. "I doubt someone like you could become it..."

"S-"

"N.. Naru.. Naruto-kun can.. b.. be Hokage!" Hikaru spoke up

"Hikaru-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Your wrong to," Tazuna said as Hikakru fiddled with her finger's and looked down.

'Naru.. Naruto-kun can be Hokage! B.. Because... he.. has the confidence! And.. h.. he's a.. great person! I w.. wish.. I ... had the confidence.. h.. he did.'

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

"No I won't.. you brat.. even if you did become Hokage."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi grabbed him again.

"I said stop, moron."

----

"Umm... Tazuna-san?" Chi asked.

"What?"

"You're from the Wave country, right?"

"What about it?"

"Umm.. Kakashi-sensei?" Chi asked looking at him. "Do they have ninjas in that country too?"

"No, not in the wave country. But.. in most other countries," Kakashi explained. "... The culture and cusomtes may be different, but hidden villages exist and so do ninjas."

"... To the many countries of the continent, the existene of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the Billages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's goverment. A small island country like the Wave country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi village. Within the many Shinobi Village;s, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand and Stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. And these are the only contries whose leader receives the name "Kage." The "Five Kages", Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world..."

'That lame geezer is that incredible?' Chi thought. 'Sound's fishy...'

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best!" 'That was sickening to say.'

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi asked. "But don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission."

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Chi asked.

"Of course not! Hahaha!"

Sasuke and Hikaru both looked at the silent Tazuna as they carried on walking. Hikaru then drew her attention to the floor. She was walking nearer the back, and looked down at a puddle. 'A.. p.. puddle?'

The sound of chain's turned everyone's attention behind them as they turned to find Kakashi tied up. "What!"

"Huh!" Chi asked.

"What's this!" Naruto asked.

"One down," one of the nin said as both pulled the chain's tighter, cutting Kakashi up.

"Kyaa!" Naruto yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Chi yelled.

"Two down," the nin said together as they appeard behind Naruto.


	9. Two Down

_Disclaimer: This is so annoying to write out over & over, but feh. I do not own Naruto of any of the character's. However I do own Hikaru and any other OC's unless stated otherwise. Chiaki belongs to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter nine  
Two down**

"Two down," the nin said as they appeard behind Naruto.

'N.. Naruto-kun!' Hikaru thought as Sasuke jumped into the air and grabbed a few kunai; then threw some Shuriken so the chain's the nin had were then caught in the tree then he threw the kunai into the middle so neither of them could move at all. Sasuke then landed with with feet on both of the nin's arm's. He then pushed them both apart with his feet causing great pain on both of the nin's arm's.

'Wow!' Naruto thought.

'Sa.. Sasuke-kun..i.. is.. a.. amazing,' Hikaru thought as the nin's freed themselves from the chains. One ran after Naruto while the other went towards Chiaki and Tazuna. 'B.. but.. I.. can't help either of them,' Hikaru thought as she watched Chi.

'He's comming! I have to do it!' she thought as she grabbed a kunai and stood infront of Tazuna. "Sir, get back!"

The nin was about to attack the pair of them but Sasuke appeard in between ready for them, but Kakashi appeard first and grabbed the nin around the neck.

'K... Kakashi-sensei.. alive!' Chi thought as she smiled slightly.

'Bah.. show off,' Sasuke thought as Hikaru and Naruto looked to where Kakashi.. was.

'Kakashi-sensei... heused Kawarimi?' Naruto thought.

'Na.. Naruto-kun... g.. got.. hurt,' Hikaru thought as she looked at his hand. 'A... and.. I...d.. didn't...d. do.. anything.'

'Phew,' Tazuna sighed. 'We're saved.'

"Naruto," Kakashi said looking at him. "I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured... I didn't think that you would freeze up like that. Anyway nice job Sasuke, you to chi." 'I didn't expect Hikaru to freeze up either.'

'I.. couldn't do anything..' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke. 'Yet he... It was his first real battle. Was he not scared at all? He looks as if nothing happened. And he doesn't even have a speck of dust on him. He... even saved me..'

"Hey," Sasuke spoke as he looked at Naruto. "You alright.. scaredy cat?"

Hikaru was about to object to Sasuke's statement, along with Naruto but Kakashi spoke first. "Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly."

'N.. Naruto-kun.. got.. hurt.. because.. I didn't do anything,' Hikaru thought as she looked over to Sasuke. 'H... he's.. wrong about.. N.. Naruto-kun.. he.. isn't a scaredy cat.'

"We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much, the poison will spread," Kakashi explained as Naruto looked at his hand. "Tazuna-san."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

----

"These look like Hidden Mist Chuunin's.." Kakashi said as he looked at them, tied together infront of the group. "These Shinobi's are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movement's?" one asked.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in day's.. there's not going to be a puddle."

"If you knew that," Tazuna said. "Why did you let the brat's fight?"

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly but.. there was something I needed to find out.. who these two were after," Kakashi explained.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"Meaning... Were they after you or one of us. We haen't heard that there are Shinobi's after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs, this has now become atleast a B-rank mission," Kakashi explained. "This was suppose to be simple protection until you... completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you... this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission!" Chi said. "Let's quit! We wil lneed medicine for Narut's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor."

"Hmm," Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him. "This might be too much... I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto."

---

"You failed! I paied you guy's a lot of money because I heard that you were very strong former ninja's," a man yelled to another who sat in a chair not, too far from where he was standing

------

Naruto clenched hhis eye's tightly as he grabbed a kunai and cut his hand more where the demon brother's had cut it earlier. 'N.. Naruto-kun!'

'Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always... damn it!'

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Chi yelled.

'I should be becoming stronger, I've completed many missions and even practice Jutsu everyday by myself. I'm not going to need saving ever again,' Naruto thought as his blood dripped to the floor. 'I'm not going to be afraid to try to run... I won't lose to Sasuke.. I swear it on this pain in my left hand.'

"With... this kunai.. I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!" Naruto said, briming with confidence.

---

"Stop your bitching," the man sitting down spoke. "This time I'll go with this head slicing cleaver, and kill them."

"Are you sure?" the first spoke as he backed off from the edge of the second's cleaver. "It seems the enemy has hired some skilled Ninja's. And with the failure of the demon brothers, they'll be better prepared."

"Who do you think I am...?" the second asked. "There's a reason I'm called the Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza."


	10. Disembark

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. Hikaru however is mine along with any other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belongs to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Ten**

**Disembark**

"Naruto... It's good that you are releasing the poison but.." Kakashi started. "Anymore and.. you'll from lack of blood.. seriously."

"No! that's bad!" Naruto yelled. "I can't die from something like this!"

'N.. Naruto-kun...w... wouldn't.. be.. in this position.. if I had helped,' Hikaru thought as Kakashi took Naruto's hand.

"Let me see your hand."

"No! Save me sensei!"

"Naruto," Chi sighed. "Are you a masonchist? What are you thinking!"

'The cut, it's already healing...' Kakashi thought.

"Umm... h.. Hey.. Am I... going to be.. Ok?" Naruto asked, shaking slightly from the serious look on Kakashi's face.

"You should be fine," he replied as he wrapped his hand up in bandages. 'Must be the power of the Nine-Tails.'

"Sensei..." Tazuna said as Kakashi looked at him. "I... Have to talk to you."

----

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead," Naruto said as he stared out the front ot the boat team seven were in.

"We should see the bridge soon," the man rowing it said. "The Wave country is at the base of the bridge."

"WOW!" Naruto yelled upon seeing it. "It's huge!"

"Hey, be quiet!" the one rowing said. "Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and no using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

_"Sensei," Tazuna said. "I... Want to talk to you. It's about this mission. You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."_

_"Super dangerous man? Who?"_

_"You've probably at least heard his name before," Tazuna carried on. "The wealthy shipping magnate.. a man named Gatou."_

_"Huh!" Kakashi asked. "Gatou.. from that Gatou Company? He's said to be of the word's few extremly wealthy people."_

_"Yes..." Tazuna sighed. "Officially he run's a large shipping company.. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang member's to take over buisnessess and countries. He's a very nasty man."_

_"It was about a year ago when he set his eye's on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all buisness traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."_

_"I see," Chi said; putting her hand under her chin. "Since you're building the bridge.. you're in the way."_

_"So, those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke asked._

_'Huh?' Naruto asked, obviously not understanding it. 'What's with Hikaru-chan.. she's normally quiet- but since- she didn't do anything either; was... she scared or..-' he paused and looked at her. 'I've never seen her smile or heard her laugh.. hmm.'_

_"But what I don't understand is.. If you knew ninjas could be after you.. why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked. _

_"The Wave country is super poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course we don't have much money either... not enough for the expensive B-rank mission," Tazuna explained. "Well... If you quit the mission now.. I will definitely be killed.."_

_"But?"_

_"Don't worry about it!" Tazuna laughed. "If I die, my cute ten year-old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault. Not at all!"_

_"Well," Kakashi sighed. "I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country."_

_'I win,' Tazuna laughed. _

"We'll be there soon," the boat diver said. "Tazuna.. It looks like we've avoided detection so far but... just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks."

"Hehe," Naruto laughed as they exited the tunnel. "Wow!"

"This is it for me. Good bye and good luck," the boat driver said as everyone walked off the boat.

"Yeah, super thanks."

"Ok! Get me home safely!" Tazuna said as everyone started walking again.

"Yes yes," Kakashi sighed. 'If we get attacked again it will surely not be a Chuunin, but a Jounin level.'

'Ok...' Naruto thought. 'I'm not going to let him hog the spotlight,' he thought looking at Sasuke as he pulle dout a Shuriken. "There!" he yelled and threw it into the bushes.

"Heh.. just a rat.."

"Stop trying to act cool!" Chi yelled. "There was nothing there!"

"Hey," Kakashi said. "Please stop using Shuriken.. It's seriously dangerous."

"Hey Midget!" Tazuna yelled. "Stop acting like a moron!"

'Hey... I think I see a shadow!' Naruto thought. "There!" Naruto yelled as he threw another one.

"I said stop!" Chi yelled as she hit Naruto.

"Itai! Somebody is after us, I swear!"

"Yeah right!" Chi yelled as Kakashi walked into the bushes where Naruto threw the Shuriken.

"Oh!" Chi said as she looked at the rabbit, which was lying on it's back by the tree. "Naruto! What have you done!"

"I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry lil' rabbit," Naruto said hugging it.

"Oh.. Just a rabbit," Tazuna sighed.

'N.. Naruto-kun...' Hikaru sighed.

'That's a snow rabbit,' Kakashi thought. 'Yet it's spring what's with it's colour? The snow rabbit changes colour based on the amount of sun light. White is it's Colour during the winter. This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the purpose of body switching. So... They're here already..'

'I see...' Zabuza thought from the tree above them. 'No wonder the Demon brother's didn't stand a chance.. The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja.. Sharingan No Kakashi.'

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled as Zabuza threw his cleaver over everyone, and into a tree on the other side. Following it, Zabuza landed on his cleaver's hand with his back facing the others.

'This guy is..'

'Hehe,' Naruto laughed. 'Here's my chance. This time I won't lose to Sasuke.'

"Well well," Kakashi spoke. "If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun."

'Ready.. go!' Naruto thought and went to attack Zabuza; but Kakashi stopped him first.

"Everybody get back! This one's on a whole other level," Kakashi said as Zabuza turned his head slightly to look at them. "Against him.. It will be a little touch.. Unless I do this," he said as he pulled his hitai-ate up.


	11. Its Over

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However Hikaru is mine and all other OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belongs to my friend,_

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Eleven  
It's over**

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi.." Zabuza said looking down. "Sorry but.. The old man is mine."

'Huh? Sharingan? What the hell is that!' Naruto asked.

'Sharingan!' Sasuke yelled.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san," Kakashi said. "Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza first..."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Kakashi's eye.

"Fight me," Kakashi finished.

'What's.. that eye?' Naruto asked.

"Ah.. I already get to see the famous Sharingan," Zabuza said. "I'm honored."

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that!" Naruto yelled.

"N.. N.. Naruto-kun," Hikaru spoke up as they looked at her. "T.. the Shari.. Sharingan is... a.. type of.. d.. doujutsu," she sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"It is said that some have the ability in their eye's to read and defeat all types of gen, Tai and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power."

"B.. but.. that's.. n.. not the.. only... ab.. ability.. the.. Sharingan.. has," Hikaru finished.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe, exactly," Zabuza chuckled. "That's not all... What's even scarier is.. That you can copy your oppenent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team. I kept a handbook, it included infortmation on you. And this is what it said.. The man wh ohas copied over, a thousand Jutsu.. Copy Ninja Kakashi."

'What's going on? First that old Hokage and now this Sensei..' Chi thought as she looked at Hikaru, then at Kakashi. 'I didn't know they were this great!'

'What's going on?' Sasuke asked. 'The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan... could.. he be!'

"Now.." Zabuza said crouching down on his cleaver. "Let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man," he finished as the four Genin surrounded Tazuna. "But... Kakashi! It seems... I have to beat you first," he finished as he held onto his cleaver, and pushed it out of the tree with his foot, then dissapeard, then re-appeared on the water.

"Over there!"

"And on top of the water!" Chi added.

'I.. I won't get in the way this time!' Hikaru thought as she held her kunai tighter. 'If... S.. Sasuke-kun... a.. and Naruto-kun.. can do it.. t. then so can I!'

'He's releasing a high amount of chakra,' Kakashi thought.

"Ninpou: Hidden Mist no jutsu," Zabuza said as thick mist covered him.

"He's gone!"

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi said. "Momochi Zabuza.. As a member of the Hidden Mist.. he was known as an expert n silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead.. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto yelled as Hikaru listened to Zabuza.

"Eight choices."

"W.. what!"

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidney's and heart. Whcih one should I go after?" He asked as the mist got even thicker. Kakashi however increased his chakra.

'What an incredibly dangerous Ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy.. The intensity of a Jounin.. It feels like my life is being squeezed.. I can't take it.. I'd almost rather die now and get it over with.'

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said as Sasuke looked at him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza's voice choed through the air as he appeard in between Chi, Sasuke and Tazuna. "It's over," he said as he swung his cleaver, but Kakashi reached it first, and stabbed a kunai right through his gut; only he didn't bleed. Instead only water came out.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled, seeing Zabuza appeard behind Kakashi.

"Gyaa!" Chi yeled as Zabuza cut Kakashi in half, but clamed down when she noticed it was only water.

'Water clone no jutsu!' Zabuza asked. 'No way! He copied it in this mist?'

"Don't move!" Kakashi ordered putting a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "It's over."

"Wow!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha," Chi laughed.

"...Hehe," Zabuza chuckled. "Hehehe.. It's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations."


	12. Hikaru's Laugh!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However, I do own Hikaru and any other OC's unless stated otherwise. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

I'm going to do a slight skip, because I find it hard to write out the Zabuza and Haku ep's. So first there's a small bit I want to do, then the next part will skip to when they're back in Konoha.

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Twelve  
Hikaru's Laugh!**

"Tree climbing!" Chi and Naruto yelled.

"Yeah.." Kakashi replied.

'Sound's boring...' Naruto thought.

'I.. bet I'll still be in the way,' Hikaru thought as she clenched her fist slightly.

"What kind of training is that?" Chi asked putting her hand's on her hip's.

"Well, listen until the end. This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hand's," Kakashi explained.

'Sound's like fun!' Naruto cheered.

"...?.. How?" Chi asked.

"Well.. Watch," Kakashi sighed as he made a hand seal, then walked over to the three, putting the bottom of his foot on it, before walking vertically up it.

"He's climbing..." Naruto started.

"Vertically.. With.. just his leg's," Chi finished.

"You understand now?" Kakashi asked. "Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use Chakra well." 'And if I'm right; Hikaru should be the first to grasp this, since she already has great Chakra control for her Hikari Juken.'

"Wait a minute!" Chi yelled. "How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger!"

"Here's the main part," Kakashi explained. "Listen closely. The purpose of this training is... First, to teach you how to control Chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area. as I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skill ninja. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact. And it is said, that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather Chakra. So Basically.. If you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu. Theorreticlly."

'I can.. already gather Chakra into the bottom of my feet; in fact to any limb.' Hikaru thought. 'I'm just.. in the way. They don't need me here.'

"The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control Chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling you Chakra properly.. Can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his Chakra.. during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling Chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climing, you must gain the stamina needed to this proper control."

"Well.. Me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything... This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies," Kakashi finished as he threw a kunai infront of each of the Genin. "Use those Kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that makr as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys, may not be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?"

"This training is nothing to me!" Naruto grinned. "I could do it before breakfast! Cause I'm the most improved!"

"Why don't you stop the bragging... Pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it."

'I have to get this quickly! Then... I won't be in the way; I alerady have Chakra put into my feet...' Hikaru thought as she faced a tree.

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled as all four Genin ran up a tree. But Naruto slipped after the first step, landing on his head. "ITAI!"

Chi got up a few step's but slipped also, and Sasuke ended up adding too much Chakra. 'This is easy,' Hikaru thought as she carried on running.

"Sugoi! Hikaru-chan!" Naruto said.

"H.. huh?" she asked as she lost her grip. 'Concentrate!' she yelled as she clenched her eye's and put Chakra into her hand's, then stood on her hand's on the tree.

"S..s... Sugoi!" Naruto said as she flipped over and carried on running.

'It didn't suprise me in the slightest,' Kakashi thought. "It looks like the best at controling Chakra right now is... Hikaru; but saying that I knew it already."

"W.. what?" Hikaru asked looking at Kakashi.

"Your taijutsu style uses intense Chakra control, so your alway's flowing Chakra into each part of your body, and moving most of the time, it was easier for you."

'Maybe... I'm not.. as useless,' she thought with a small smile.

'Even the amount of Chakra she has, is the same as Sasuke's, and maybe this will make her realize she isn't as useless as what she think's,' Kakashi thought as he sighed slightly.

----

"Hikaru-chan?" Naruto asked as she looked over.

"H.. hai.. n.. Naruto..-.kun?"

"Why do you alway's stutter like that?" he asked as Chi walked over and hit him.

"Because she does you ba-"

"I.. It's. b.. because... I.. d.. don't.. want.. t.. to.. get.. in.. your.. way," Hikaru replied quietly as she looked down.

"Get.. in.. our way? But you don't! And you've always been quiet," Naruto said as Sasuke walked over also.

_'Come to think of it.. I've never seen her smile or heard her laugh.'_

Naruto grinned remembering what he had said ealier. "Hikaru-chan! I've never seen you smile!"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Chi asked annoyed. "We don't have time for thi-"

"A.. break could do us some good," Sasuke sighed as he looked at Hikaru.

"Oh... okay," Chi replied. 'The only people she doesn't stutter around is her family, she's fairly okay around Hinata- and... she doesn't stutter as much around Sasuke-baka.' "Hey, Hikaru-chan?"

"H.. hai?" she asked.

"How did you know about the Sharingan?"

"I.. uh.. ano... I... I'm.. n.. not sure," she replied.

"How about we set a new task while we take a break!" Naruto grinned. "We have to make Hikaru smile and laugh!"

"N.. nani?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Naruto what is this going to acomplish?" Chi sighed.

----

"Nothing!" Naruto yelled as he hit himself on the head. "I tired everything! And she didn't even crack a smile!"

"Naruto! She doesn't have to!" Chi yelled.

"Well I want her to!" Naruto yelled back as the two started yelling.

"The.. pair of... them.. you'd.. think they were.. related or something," Sasuke sighed. "Uh.. Hikaru?" he asked looking at her. Her bangs were over her eye's slightly and from what he could see she was bitting the bottom of her lip.

"Naruto!" Chi yelled.

"I didn't do anything! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled back, but stopped and the two Genin looked at Hikaru who was laughing slightly. "W.. we did it!" he cheered. "YATTA!"

"Well, I think he's happy," Chi sighed.

"You think?" Hikaru asked then covered her mouth. 'I... didn't stutter? That... feeling.. of being in the way,' she carried on as she watched Chi and Naruto yell at each other. 'It's.. gone to.'


	13. Intruders!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of any of the character's. However, Hikaru belongs to me as do all other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

Okay. I have to skip past the Haku ep's; no matter how important they are. Reading, watching or writing them alway's make's me get all emotional. So when I need certain part's of it shown I will do it in flashback's.

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Thirteen  
Intruders?**

'She's been smiling, laughing and talking normaly ever since her team came back from the Wave country,' Hana thought looking at her sister and smiling slightly. 'I know she feel's guilty that they got hurt out there, it's not that hard to tell. But that's just her; it also seem's as if she's getting stronger every day.' Hana let out a small chuckle as her sister looked at her and smiled. "You sure are in high spirit's."

"I feel great, that's why," Hikaru smiled. "How's Midimaru?"

"She's doing fine!" Hana smiled. "Though she isn't ready to go into anything serious right now she can run around."

"That's good," Hikaru sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it!" Hana insisted. 'But I know she will.'

"Well," Hikaru said as she put her hand's together and put her chop stick's down. "I better get going," she carried on standing up. "Itte mairimasu," she smiled and ran outside.

"Itte rasshai," Hana chuckled.

-----

"Oh!" Chi said as Naruto came running over.

"Good morning! Chiaki-chan!" he yelled as he stopped by her and Sasuke. He then looked at Sasuke, and the two turned away from each other.

"Bah!"

"They're still acting weird huh?" a voice chuckled as Chi and Naruto looked over.

"Hikaru-chan! Ohayo!" Naruto smiled.

_Inuzuka Hikaru: I've already introduced her once, but she's changed since then. She's a funny and gentle girl normaly, but when faced with a challange she'll turn serious. She take's respoinsibility everytime we get a small scratch to. Hikaru-chan!_

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Chia-chan," she smiled.

"Ohayo," Chi replied, blushing slightly at the nickname.

---

"Hey guys!" Kakashi greeted, three hour's later. "I got lost!"

"Stop lying with a straight face!" Chi yelled. "Give it a rest!"

"Hey hey!" Naruto yelled with fire in his eye's. "Kakashi-sensei! Lately all of our team 7's missions have been too easy! I want a more, you know, hot one! Where I can shine! That follows my ninja path! And my heart like..!"

"Yea yea," Kakashi sighed as he backed awa from the over-active Genin. "I pretty much know what you are going to say."

'Damn it,' Naruto thought looking at Sasuke. 'This guy.. Alway's make me look bad and stealing the spotlight.. I wont lose! Today I want to...

_Pft.. Can't you take care of yourself?_

.. Say something like that!'

"Hey Naruto what are you doing? Let's go!" Chi yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

"You are really annoying today!"

----

"Haa," Naruto panted.

"It's because you push yourself too much," Chi sighed folding her arm's.

"G.. gomen nasai.. Naruto-kun," Hikaru said timidly as she held Naruto's arm around her neck, helping him walk.

"Pft.. Can't you take care of yourself?" Sauske asked as Naruto turned around and glared at him.

"God damnit Sasuke!"

"If you don't calm down I'll finish you!" Chi yelled.

"Bah," Sasuke said as he started to walk off.

'Hmm,' Kakashi sighed. 'Teamwork seems to be suffering lately...'

"Yea! Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "You're the one ruining our teamwork, Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight you bastard!"

"That's you, you moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad..." Sasuke started. "Then just.. Become stronger than me.."

'They're... somehow worse than before,' Chi thought.

"Ok, that's it for today. I have to go submit this mission report.." Kakashi said.

"Then I'm going home," Sasuke said as he started walking again.

"Me to," Hikaru smiled.

"Huh? Hikaru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I have some things to work on," Hikaru replied softly. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun, Chia-chan," she finished as she ran off.

"She sure has changed alot," Naruto sighed as Kakashi dissapeard. 'Sensei's gone?' Naruto asked looking around, then looked at Chi. "Ok! I won't lose to Sasuke! Time to train!" he yelled as he put his fist in the air, but turned around when he heard a strange shuffling sound. "Huh?" 'Suppose to be a rock...?' he asked looking at the box with eye's.

"I act like I'm looking forward.. But ain't! What kind of rock is square with two holes! I see right through that!" he yelled pointing at it.

"That's the man I view as my rival!" Konohamaru said as he and his two friend's climbed out from under the box.

"Oh, it's you Konohamaru.. Huh? What's with the goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe!" Konohamaru grinned. "We're copying the old you bro!"

"Ahh," Naruto replied as he put his hand's behind his head.

"What do you mean "Ahh.."? Hey!" Konohamaru yelled. "You're cold lately bro!"

"So... What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Umm..." Moegi started. "Leader, are you free?"

"See?" Konohamaru said to Udon. "He's cold.."

"Nope!" Naruto replied. "I'm training!"

"What!" the three yelled. "But you said you'd play ninja with us today. Hey!"

"Oh.. Haha," Naruto replied nervously. "Oh.. yeah.." 'If I play with them it will take all day...'

"Um.. Why would a ninja. "Play" ninja...?" Chi asked walking over.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hey bro. Who's this girl!" Konohamaru asked pointing at her. "Oh! Not bad bro," Konohamaru grinned.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"She's you.." he started and held up his pinky. "This." (Note: Holding your pinky up in Japan signal's to girlfriend).

"That's funny," A soft laugh came from behind them.

"Uh," Naruto said and turned around. "Hikaru-chan? But you-"

"Kiba-kun isn't finished yet," she smiled softly. "I decided to come and find you."

'Find.. Naruto bro?' Konohamaru asked. "Ohh! Naruto she's your!" he said holding up his pinky again.

"Wow," Naruro laughed as Hikaru blushed.

"N.. no! T.. that-"

"You brat's are very perceptive.." Naruto carried on cutting Hikaru off.

"Wrong!" Chi yelled hitting Naruto.

"Bro!" Udon yelled as Naruto hit the fence behind them.

"How dare you!" Konohamaru yelled. "You ugly bitch!"

"You little punk!" Chi yelled as she chased the lot of them.

"Chia-..c.. chan!" Hikaru sighed as she ran after them.

"Itai!" Konohamaru yelled as he crashed into something.

"That hurts..." the boy Konohamaru ran into said as he looked down at him.

"G.. gomen nasai!" Hikaru said gently as she stood by Chi. "We.. d.. didn't mean to."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as the boy picked Konohamaru up by the front of his shirt.

"That hurt you little piece of shit!"

"Don't," the girl objected. "We'll get yelled at later."

"Hey fatass! Let go of him!" Naruto yelled.

'Hmm.. looks like Leaf Genin,' the boy thought. "Let's play a little before the boss come's," he smiled.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled as he ran at them, but he slipped on his back. "WHOA!"

"N.. Naruto-kun!" Hikaru said running gingerly over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, Leaf Genin's... Are weak," the boy chuckled.

"Konohamaru-chan!" Moegi yelled.

"Let go of me," Konohamaru said as Naruto jumped up and yelled.

"Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass! Idiot!"

"Baka!" Chi yelled hitting him.

"Hey," the boy said looking over. "You're annoying. Basically... I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude.. Makes me want to kill them."

"What..!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh well," the girl sighed. "I'm not involved."

"Well, after this one i'll take care of that other annoying midget!" he said as he pulled his fist back to punch Konohamaru.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled running at them, but stopped as he dropped Konohamaru and held his wrist.

"Hey!"

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked sitting on a tree branch, while throwing a stone in the air.

"Ah, another guy who pisses me off," the bout said looking at Sasuke.

"Get lost!"

"Show off," Chi mumbled as Hikaru laughed softly.

"Naruto bro.." Konohamaru said. "You suck... I belived you."

"No dummy! I could easily defeat that guy!"

"Bah," Konohamaru objected and turned away from Naruto.

'Damn you Sasuke! Why are you always making me look bad!' Naruto thought.

"Hey punk," the boy said looking at Sasuke. "Get down here! I hate show-offs like you the most," he said as he pulled off the thing which was wrapped up on his back.

'He.. intend's to fight?' Hikaru thought.

"Hey, your even going to use Karasu!" the female yelled.

"Kankurou... stop it," a voice came from the tree; making everyone look over to see a boy standing with his arm's folded upside down. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Ga.. Gaara!" the one known as Kankurou said with a slighed laugh.

'Him.. when.. did he...?' Sasuke thought. 'That's Kakashi level sneakiness.'

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic," Gaara said. "Why do you think we came to Leaf Village?"

"Listen, Gaara," Kankurou objected. "They started it and..-"

"Urusai," Gaara said, narrowing his eye's slightly. "I'll kill you.."

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Kankurou replied.

"I'm also sorry! Really sorry!" the female agreeed as Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry to you guys." 'To be able to hit Kankurou with a stone.. he's good,' Gaara thought as he dissapeared from the tree and appeard between the female and Kankurou. "It looks like we got here too early but.. We didn't come here to play around."

"I know that..." Kankurou sighed.

"Let's go," Gaara said turning around.

"Hey, w.. wait!" Hikaru said standing forward.

"What?" Gaara asked turning around.

"Judging from your head protector's, you guys are ninjas from Sunagakure right? You may be allies with Konoha but. It is forbidden for Shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission-"

"Hikaru is right!" Chi agreed as she stood by Hikaru. "State your purpose, depending on it, we may not be able to let you go."

"Talk about clueless," the female said holding up a small slip of paper. "See my pass? Don't you know anything? You're right we are Genin's from the hidden Sand. We have come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Chuunin.. selection exam..?" Naruto asked.

"Geez..." she sighed. "You really don't know anything.. The Chuunin Exam is.. Where outstanding Genin's from Sand, Leaf and other neighbouring Village's assemble to take an exam to become a Chuunin..."

"Why do we take it together?" Naruto asked.

"The main purpose is said to be to improve relationship's between the allies and to raise the Shinobi level but also each country likes to maintai na power balance and-"

"Hey Konohamaru! Think I should enter this Chuunin exam thing!" Naruto asked.

"You bastard!" the female yelled. "You asked the question, listen til lthe end!"

"Hey you," Sasuke said appearig beside Chi. "What's your name.

"Huh?" the female asked. "You mean me?"

"No, you with the gourd," Sasuke said.

"I would also like to," Chi agreed standing next to Sasuke and folding her arm's.

"Gaara... of the desert," he replied. "I am... also interested in both of your name's."

'A... again..' Hikaru thought timidly as she looked at Chi from the courner of her eye's.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuek replied.

"Hn, Chiaki," Chi said with a small smile.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What about me! Huh!"

"Not interested," Gaara said turning around. "Let's go.." he finished as the three sand Genin dissapeared.

"Sasuke I wont lose to you!" Naruto yelled.

"What's your problem!" Chi yelled.

----

"So.. what do you think?"

"Well... nothing serious but.. that Black haired leaf genin, and the sand with the gourd let's keep our eyes on them," a second replied.

"My target seems a little timid," a deep voice chuckled looking at Hikaru who was watching Chi and Naruto. "Too gentle to stand any type of threat."

"Ne, your not suposed to kill her," a female sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have just a little bit of fun with her," the third laughed slightly.

---

"W.. well.. I better get home," Hikaru spoke up.

"You stuttered again," Chi noticed.

"It.. It's nothing," Hikaru replied quietly. "J.. Ja ne," she whispered and walked off.

"Uh, what's with Hikaru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I... don't know."

---

'It's... alway's been people talking about her. She's.. the kunoichi people notice... what's not to talk about though? She's smart, pretty... and she's wanted...' Hikaru thought, in an almost silent voice as she walked in. "T.. tadaima," she said quietly passing her sister.

"Uh, Hikaru-chan?... O-kaeri-nasai..?" Hana asked as she watched her sister walk around the courner. "I wonder.. whats with her."


	14. I Will Prove My Worth!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However I do own Hikaru and any other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belongs to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Fourteen  
I will prove my worth!**

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Chi said standing forward. "How can this be allowed! Why does that person ask us to meet and then make us wait!"

"Yeah yeah! Chiaki-chan is right!" Naruto agreed. "I over slept!" Naruto carried on. "So I didn't wash my face or bush my teeth!"

'Why does everything have to be so high tension with them..' Sasuke thought.

"That's... nasty," Chi said looking at Naruto.

"Morning people!" Kakashi said from above them all. "Today I got lost on the road of life."

"Yeah right! Liar!" Chi and Naruto yelled. "Apologize!"

"Well anyway," Kakashi carried on jumping down infront of the four Genin. "This is sudden but.. I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin selection exam."

"Huh?" Chi asked.

"Uh," Hikaru said from behind Naruto and Sasuke. Since the incident with the sand nin's, Hana along with the rest of her family, had noticed she was reverting back to her older self.

"What did you say!"

"You think that makes up for..!" Naruto finished.

"Here are your application's," Kakashi said holding out four slip's of paper.

"Kakashi-sensei! I love you!" Naruto yelled jumping on him.

"Hey stop, let go of me.."

"Hehe," Naruto laughed as he stood by the other's.

"Though this is just a nimonation. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4PM tomorrow. That is all," Kakashi finished as he dissapeared.

"Hikaru-chan? Aren't you comming?" Naruto asked turning around.

"N.. no.. Naruto-kun," Hikaru replied softly. "I.. have.. something to do."

"Oh.. okay," Naruto said turning around. "Let's get ramen!"

"Seriously Naruto! Is that all you think about!" Chi yelled.

"Chi! Come on you like it too right!"

"Idiot's."

Hikaru watched as the three others of her team dissapeared off infront of her, and soon she couldn't hear their voices at all. Infact, to her it felt like no one had been there at all. She looked down at the slip of paper she held in her hand's, and clenched it slightly. 'They're... so happy.. so.. carefree. They... don't need me,' She thought as her hand fell to her side holding the paper losely, then used her free arm to rub her eye's. 'They'd.. do just fine without me.'

'People... alway's talk about how much Naruto-kun is improving. Or how.. Chia-chan will be a great kunoichi- how.. Sasuke is going to become strong. I never hear them talking about me,' she thought as she walked into the opposite direction to them. 'I wish... I could.. be in the spot light.. just once.'

'The fact is,' she carried on as she sighed and looked down. 'I'm not wanted... nor... am I needed.'

'But... it's not their fault their brilliant...'

'Naruto-kun... is- I admire him.. for his courage and confidence... for what he belives in. I'm.. sure he'll be... a... great Hokage one day.'

'Sasuke-kun... I admire you to. For. your strength.. your the strength I wish... I had.'

'Chia-chan,' she carried on as she sat under a Sakura tree. 'Your... smart. And.. talented... and what's more is.. your needed... and wanted.. unlike me.'

Hikaru let out a small sigh as she leaned against the trunk of the tree. 'All... I ever see is.. their back's,' she thought as a vision of Chi, Naruto and Sasuke appeard in her mind. But with their back's to her. 'I'm.. alway's trying to catch.. up to you,' she carried on as she started running towards them, but they seemed to be getting further and further away with every step. 'Yet... your always ahead.. of me.. getting hurt.. because... you tried to.. protect me.'

'Because-,' she thought quielty, as the image in her mind rippled as a single tear drop fell down on it. 'Because... I'm not.. confident enough. Because... I'm not... strong enough... because I'm not smart... or talented enough.'

'Which is why... I will take.. the exam,' she thought boldly as an image of her catching up to the other's played in her mind. 'I will prove my worth!'

-----

"Hey! Chi-chan!" Naruto yelled running over. "Uh.. Hikaru-chan isn't here?"

"Do you think she's comming?" Chi asked.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Naruto said.

"Don't see... why who wouldn't.. Naruto-kun?" a small voice asked as they looked over.

"Hikaru-chan!" Naruto smiled. "Yatta! Now we can go!"

Hikaru smiled slightly as the three Genin started walking. Although their back's were to her, the smile remained. Though, it wasn't a happy one, nor was it sad. It... was just empty. 'I will prove my worth... infront of the people I admire.'

"Hey! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled turning around.

"G.. gomen!" Hikaru laughed softly as she caught up to them, and started walking again.

---

"The Chuunin exam isn't easy.." a voice said as the four Genin entered. "Even we have failed it three straight time's. Those that take this exam and end up quiting as Shinobi's, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. And Chuunin's often become captain's of military teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade... that is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kid's like you think you can pass?"

"We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree.. But.." Sasuke spoke up. "You will let me pass through.. And also remove this surrounding created with Genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor."

"What's this guy talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Ah... so you noticed," the two standing infront of the door said as Sasuke smirked.

"Because this is the second floor," Chi snickered.

"Yup!" Naruto agreed as the sign changed to 201.

"Hmm... Not bad.. But all you did was.. See through it!" One of them said as he went to kick Sasuke. Sasuke brought his leg up also, but before either of them could move a boy appeared in between and grabbed both of their leg's.

'He's fast... He was able to see both kick's and slide himself in between? This is...' Chi thought. 'He's completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier..!'

"Haa," he panted as his male team mate looked at him.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

'His eye's are like Hinata's,' Hikaru thought. 'He... must be a Hyuuga.'

"Well," the one who caught the kick's said as he glanced at Chi from the courner of his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Oh no..!" The female sighed as she shook her head.

'Huh?' Sasuke thought. 'Their injuries have dissapeared..'

The one who caught the kicks walked over to Chi and stopped infront of her. Naruto looked between the two, while Sasuke stood a little behind Chi, and Hikaru stood further back with her side to them, watching. "My name is Rock Lee," he introduced. "So yours is Chiaki. Let's go out together!" he said as he gave a thumbs up. "I'll protect you til I die!"

"Umm... no.. way," Chi replied as Lee hunched over.

"Hey you," Lee's male team mate said to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first," Sauske replied.

"You're a rookie right?" he asked ignoring him. "How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer you," Sasuek replied as the two turned their back's on each other.

"Gomen nasai Hyuuga-san," Hikaru said standing infront of Sasuke.

"Huh? Hyuuga-san? You know him?" Chi asked.

"No.. I don't know him personally," Hikaru replied as he looked at her out of the courner of his eye's.

"So," Chi carried on. "Why did you...?"

"If it wasn't for the Hyuuga clan," Hikaru said smiling slightly. "I wouldn't have my taijutsu style."

'She's timid,' he thought as he turned around. "Hn."

"What do you mean hn!" Chi yelled. "She ju-"

"It's okay Chia-chan," Hikaru replied, sighing slightly.

"Hn, let's go," Sauske said as he started walking.

"Since when are you the leader!" Chi yeleld as she grabbed Naruto and ran after him.

Hikaru sighed slightly at the familiar scene of their back's. 'The feeling... of being un-needed.. is... out of this world.'

"Aren't you going after them?"

"Huh?" Hikaru asked, turning to face Lee's male team mate. "Oh.. y.. yeah. It.. was nice meeting you," she replied as she bowed slightly, and ran off after her team.

"Come on Lee," the female said. "What are you doing?"

"You guys go ahead," Lee replied. "There's something I'd like to test."

----

"Hey, guy with the dark eye's."

"Ack!" Chi exclaimed as the four turned to see Lee standing above them.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you... Fight me right here?" Lee asked.


	15. Acknowledgement

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the character's. However I do own Hikaru and all other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Fithteen  
Acknowledgement!**

"Sasuke-baka!" Chi yelled as she ran towards his falling form and caught him before he hit the ground.

'Sasuke was defeated.. What happened while I was out...?' Naruto thought as he looked at Hikaru.

"N... Naruto-kun.. are.. you ok?" 'I couldn't.. help either of them.'

"Uh, hai Hikaru-chan," he replied.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Chi asked. 'He's shaken... He didn't even protect himself from the fall..'

"So you were watching," Lee said as he crouched infront of a turtle.

'I'm not special in any way,' Hikaru sighed as she stood up from her position beside Naruto. 'I... don't have a kekkei genkai like Sasuke-kun... I'm nothing special at all..'

"Lee!" the turtle yelled. "That technique is forbidden!"

"I'm sorry," Lee said. "I just..."

'He's in trouble,' Naruto thought. 'Could that turle be... Thick-brows sensei!'

"But.. I wasn't planning on using the other one!" Lee said.

"Hey hey!" Naruto said walking over, leaving Hikaru to observe the scene from the side.

"What?" Chi asked.

"That's... A turle right?.. Right!"

"Isn't that obvious?" Chi sighed.

"Hey hey! Can a turtle become a ninja sensei?" Naruto asked.

"How would I know!"

"You fool!" the turtle yelled. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that! You already know what it means for a Shinobi to reveal his special techniques..!"

"Yes!"

"Are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes.." Lee replied glumly.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!" someone yelled as some smoke appeard.

"Geez!" someone yelled as the smoke cleared, to see someone who looked like an adult version of Lee. "You guys are the epitome of adolesence!"

"Ack!" Naruto and Chi yelled.

"He's got even thicker eyebrows!" the three Genin yelled togther as Hikaru remaind on the side.

"Those... are incredible eyebrows," Naruto said. "I've never seen that before."

"Hey!" Lee yelled. "Stop insulting Gai-sensei!"

"Urusai!" Naruto yelled back. "All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we suppose to react?"

"What did you...!" Lee yelled.

"Lee!" Gai yelled.

"Oh! Yes," Lee said turning his attention to Gai.

"You fool!" Gai yelled and hit Lee.

"Huh!" Chi yelled.

"You are... you are..." Gai said kneeling infront of Lee.

"Sensei.." Lee said looking at him.

"Sensei..." Lee said with tear's streaming down his face. "I... I..-"

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it."

"Sensei!" Lee yelled as the pair hugged tightly.

"Uhh," Chi said pulling a face.

'I.. lost to him...?' Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Gai said. "This is what youth is all about!"

"Sensei!"

"You know.. That's some good stuff," Naruto said looking at Chi.

"No way! Too dangerous! Way too dangerous!" Chi yelled.

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together," Gai said putting his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You are too nice.. Sensei."

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, your punishment... will take place after the Chuunin exam."

"Yes!" Lee replied.

"500 laps around the practice range!"

"Yes!" Lee replied as he looked at Hikaru who was still standing by the wall, but looking down. "Hikaru-san?"

"H.. huh?" she asked looking up, as her team, and Gai looked at the pair.

"I also... wish to fight you," Lee replied. "Because, I heard about your taijutsu style."

**I also... wish to fight you**

Hikaru looked at Lee shocked for a moment, before she gave a large smile. "Arigatou, Lee-san!" she smiled and walked forward. 'Someone... who... finally acknowledge's me,' she thought happily.

"So.. umm. maybe we cou-"

"Lee-san.." Hikaru laughed softly. "I'm not interested in those type's of thing's. But you are sweet," she finished.

"Hikaru...-san," Lee replied as he smiled happily.

"Uh... Hikaru-chan?" Chi asked as Hikaru walked over. "Sweet? He's not s-"

"He... acknowledged me," Hikaru replied quietly and smiled slightly.

"Hey you guys," Gai spoke up. "How's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

"You know Kakashi?" Chi asked.

"Know him...?" Gai asked as he put his hand under his chin. "He he," he laughed.

'H.. huh!' Sasuke yelled once he noticed Gai was no longer standing there.

"People refer to use as "Eternal rivals".." Gai said from behind them. "50 wins, 49 losses," I'm stronger than Kakashi."

'No way... Fast,' Sasuke thought. 'His speed is above Kakashi.. is he human?'

"See!" Lee yelled. "Gai-sensei is incredible!"

"Sorry about Lee," Gai said. "I swear to this face it won't happen again, I swear to this beautiful face."

'Above Kakashi...?' Sasuke thought. 'Damn it.. It's true.'

"You guys and Lee should head over to the class room," Gai said as Lee pulled his bandages from the wall.

'His hand's.. show numerous mark's of vicious training,' Hikaru thought.

"Good luck Lee. Later," Gai said as he vanished.

"Yes!" Lee replied. "Sasuke-kun, Hikaru-san. I'll say one more thing. The truth is, I came here to test my abilities. I lied before. Most likely the strongest Leaf Genin is on my team, I've entered this to defeat him.. And you're also one of my target's."

'Hyuuga-san,' Hikaru thought. 'Is... that why he wanted to fight me, since he knew about my taijutsu style?'

"Be prepared during the exam!" Lee yelled as he jumped back up to the top and walked out.

"Sasuke-baka?" Chi yelled looking at him.

"Oh well," Naruto sighed. "The Uchiha clan ain't worth much these days."

"Gu.. shut up," Sasuke hissed. "Next time I'll beat him."

"Sure... You just got your ass kickedm" Naruto replied. "You saw his hand too. That thick-brow-"

"Naruto!" Hikaru sighed.

"Fine fine! Lee must have trained really hard... everyday. More than you. That's all it is," Naruto finished.

"Pft," Sasuke said. "This thing is getting fun, this Chuunin exam."

"Yup!" Chi grinned.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

'Someone who finally see's me, someone... who want's to fight me,' Hikaru thought. "Un!" she smiled.

"Ready to go!" Sasuke asked. "Naruto, Chi, Hikaru!"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto replied.

-----

"Oh.. so Hikaru came to," Kakashi said as he looked at the four of them. "Now we can properly take the exam."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"The truth his that this test can only be taken by the full team."

"Huh? But you said taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us?" she asked.

"If I told the truth, Naruto, Chi or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam," Kakashi explained. "Even if you didn't want to, if one of them had asked you, you would've said yes even though it wasn't in your heart."

"So, it only Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and Chia-chan had shown up?"

"The exam would have ended here, they would not get to go any further," Kakashi replied. "But you came of your own will, you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned as the four walked into another room. "Let's go!"


	16. Challangers!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However I do own Hikaru and all other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belongs to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Part Sixteen  
Challengers!**

"W... wow," Naruto stuttered as he looked at all of the Genin in the room.

"What's this?" Chi asked. 'What numbers... They are all taking the exam? They all... Look so strong..'

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice shrieked as Ino jumped on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're late! I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitment."

"Joy," Chi mumbled.

"Why if it isn't Chi," Ino smiled. "You better not be putting the move's on Sasuke-kun! He's mine!"

"He's not an object Ino," Chi sighed.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die..." Shikamaru sighed as he walked over.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "The idiot trio!"

"Don't call us that!"

_Asuma Team #10, Nara Shikamaru: A lazy bum who's always complaining about something. Big mouth idiot._

_Asuma Team #10, Akimichi Choji: Fatass who's always eating something. Fatass idiot._

_Asuma Team #10, Yamanaka Ino: Alway's fighting with someone over Sasuke. Sasuke idiot._

"Yahoo! Found you!"

"Kiba-kun!" Hikaru smiled as she looked over to his team.

"H... Hello," Hinata stuttered.

"Well well, everyone is assembled," Kiba snickered.

"Geez... You guys too?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see," Kiba stated. "All nine of this year's rookie Genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get... Eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Pft," Sasuke responded. "You seem confident Kiba."

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke might! But I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hikaru sighed.

"Poor Nee-san, stuck on the same team as you," Kiba snickered.

"Sorry.. Naruto.. Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way," Hinata said from behind Kiba.

'That dog looks tasty..' Choji thought looking at Akamaru.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

_Kurenai Team #8, Hyuuga Hinata: A weirdo who looks away when I look at her. A shy and dark girl; she and Hikaru also seem to get along well._

_Kurenai Team #8, Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru: Louder than me! An annoying bastard who always acts like he's the boss; also Hikaru-chan's brother but the two aren't really much alike._

_Kurenai Team #8, Aburame Shino: I don't know much about him. Not my type of guy._

"Hey you guys," a voice said as the Genin's looked over. "You should be more quiet. You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls... Geez.. This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked.

"I'm Kabuto," he replied. "But instead of that, look behind you."

"Be.. hind?" Chi asked as they turned around to find some Rain nin glaring at them.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exm, quiet down before you cause a secne. Well... I can't blame you, you're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto-san right?" Chi asked.

"Yeah."

"So this is your second time?"

"Nope," Kabuto replied. "My seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"Wow, so you know a lot about this exam?"

"That's right."

"Wow.. impressive," Naruto said.

'I... don't know what it is,' Hikaru thought as she stood by Kiba. '... But.. I don't trust him.'

"Hehe," Kabuto chuckled. "Then I'll share some info with you kawaii rookies. With these nin-info cards," he finished folding them up.

"Kiba-kun?" Hikaru asked looking at him.

"Hn?"

"Can I hold Akamaru for a while?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Su-" though before Kiba could finish Akamaru had jumped off his head and into Hikaru's arm's.

Hikaru laughed softly and held Akamaru in her arm's and looked back to Kabuto.

"Nin-info cards?" Chi asked.

"Why are basically cards which have info burned on to them ith Chakra. I have four years worth of info here. Over 200 cards, they look blanke but to open the info in these cards..." Kabuto explained as he put his finger on one of them.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"You can't view them unless I use my Chakra, for example.."

"Wow," Chi said as a map showed up. "A really easy to read graph. What kind of info is this?"

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from."

"Do you have cards with info in individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Hehe... There are some guys you're worried about? Of course... The info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha," Sasuke said.

'Lee-san?' Hikaru asked as she walked forward a tad while holding Akamaru.

"Oh, you know their name's, should be easy then," Kabuto said as he ran his hand over the deck of cards and took two of them.

'I don't understand what's going on but... I'll just act lilke I do,' Naruto thought.

"Show me," Sasuke said seriously.

"Ok," Kabuto said. "First is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history. D Rank- 20 completed, C Rank- 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

"Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission history: C Rank - Eight, B Rank - One, wow, a B-Rank mission as a Genin... since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but... It seems he returned from all of this missions without even a scratch."

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound... Many outstanding Genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well... The Hidden Sound village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but.. The rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"M.. Makes you lose your confidence," Hinata mumbled.

'No matter what happen's... I will prove my worth. I won't get in the way.. or let them down... they won't fail because of me!' Hikaru thought.

"So basically... All the people here are.." Chi started.

"Yup! Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite Genin's from the various counries."

'This isn't going to be easy.'

'Even Naruto is nervous seeing these number's,' Chi thought looking at him. 'I can understand, we're all Genin's... But we are rookie's amoung rookie's. his isn't like Naruto,' she carried on as she walked beside him. 'I'll cheer him up a bit.' "Hey, Naruto, don't get so down..."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! " he yeleld jumping up and pointing at the other's. "I won't lose to you bastards! You got that!"

"Hey!" Ino yelled. "What is he!"

'Naruto's too stupid to get down,' Chi thought pulling a face.

"Ahhhh..." Naruto laughed. "That felt great...!"

"Heh."

'Naruto-kun,' Hikaru smiled.

'Hey..' Kankurou thought from inside the crowd. 'It's that guy from before..'

"He's very spirited," Neji said to Lee. "I guess you didn't beat him down enough, Lee."

"Hehe," one of the sound nin laughed. "The hidden sound is a minor village?"

"Is that so?" the furry one asked.

"Let's play with them a little," the female suggested.

"Hehe," the fourth one laughed. "Good idea. Calling us left-overs.. Let's help him add to his data.. That hidden sound Shinobi's... Can be quite vicious."


	17. The First Test!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. However I do own Hikaru and all other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

Ohhh... I am so tempted to do a skip. I hate writing out this writen exam; but there's something I need to do here first then I'll skip to the second exam; well a bit in it atleast.

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter seventeen  
The First Test!**

"...You won't lose to those bastards?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped back on his head. "Big words... Show off."

"What a moron... He just turned everyone into his enemy," Shikamaru mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing!" Chi yelled as she grabbed Naruto.

"I was just speaking the truth."

"E.. everyone!" Chi spoke up. "It was just a joke... He's quite stupid and.."

"Should we do it...?" the fuzzy sound nin asked as they dissapeared into the crowd.

The fuzzy one's male team mate with the dark hair jumped onto a table as Kabuto turned around and acknolwedged him. Then he threw some kunai, but he dodged them. However the fuzzy one appeared infront of him and made a hand seal in one hand hile pulling the other one back for a punch. However Kabuto was able to dodge it by pulling his head back.

'Good speed,' Sasuke thought, as Kabuto's glasses broke.

'I see,' Kabuto thought. 'This kind of an attack...'

"What's going on? He dodged it.. So why did his glasses...?" Sasuke asked as Hikaru looked at the four sound nin's. As she noted there was one girl and three boy's, and one of then looked older than the other's. He had short black hair; unlike the other guy's who's looked a bit like Kakashi's. And he had empty black eye's, which were shaded since his Hitai-ate drapped over the top of them.

"It probably glanced his nose," Shikamaru answered. "That's what you get for acting like a big shot," he finished as Kabuto to fell to his hand's and knees.

"AH!" Naruto yelled. "He threw up!"

"... Kabuto-san?" Chiaki asked.

"Heh," Zaku smirked. (Note: Not that they know their name's but well calling them by fuzzy one etc is annoying)

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked Kabuto.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How pathetic," Dosu started. "Especially because, aren't you a four year veteran?"

"Write this down on your cards, "The four hidden sound ninjas, definite future Chuunin's."" Zaku smirked as the other male turned to look over the leaf Genin.

"So your Hikaru," he smirked.

"W.. wha?" she asked looking at him.

"I've heard so... much about you."

"W.. what... do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Your timid, not much of a kunoichi," he chuckled.

"Ne, where do you get off saying that!" Chi yelled glaring at him.

"N.. no Chi.. i.. it's okay," Hikaru said grabbing her wrist.

"But he...!" she yelled.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Hikaru replied. "I don't need anyone to... protect me."

"Hika-"

"Big words," the sound nin chuckled. "For someone like you."

"What's your name?" Chi asked as she pulled her wrist from Hikaru, as Hikaru looked down.

"Kokyouko," he replied simply.

"Quiet down you worthles bastards!" a voice yelled, as a man and alot of Chuunin appeared at the front. "Thanks for waiting.. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test," he carried on as he pointed towards the group of sound nin's. "Hidden sound guys, stop doing doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize.." Dosu started. "This is out first time... We got a bit carried away..."

"Bah," Ibiki said. "Here's a good opportunity to say this.. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your oppenent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that dosobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Heh, this exam is sounding easy," Zaku said as some of the Chuunin at the front laughed slightly.

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exa. Instead of your current seating arragments.. You will pick one of tese tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. Wel will then hand out the exams," Ibiki explained as another Chuunin picked up some papers.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "A Paper test!"

'A.. p.. paper.. exam?' Hikaru thought. 'No... way.'


	18. Watch Me!

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the character's shown. However I do own Hikaru and all OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend.  
_  
Warning, this part contain's some sort of graphic scene's:- those screamish may want to be weary.

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Eighteen  
Watch me!  
**

"W... why.. don't.. you.. just sleep?" Hikaru asked Chiaki.

"Because... your hand," she replied pointing to it. "You can't fight with that. And Sasuke-baka and Naruto are still out."

'... That's my fault,' Hikaru thought as she looked down to her hand which was rested in her lap. 'If I had helped Sasuke-kun.. instead of standing around. He got hurt, Naruto-kun got hurt, Chia-chan... seem's different and I myself got hurt,' she carried on as she rubbed her hand. "C... Chi?"

"Mm?"

"Do you have... any spare bandage's.. or.. anything?"

"W-.. Oh.. your hand right?" Chi asked as she threw some over.

"Hai... Thank's," Hikaru replied as she wrapped her hand up. 'I'm.. finding it hard to flow Chakra through it. Ever since that Orochimaru guy put that juin on it... the same one he gave to Sasuke because I couldn't help.'

'Chi, Naruto and Sasuke... none of them- I couldn't do anything. And it wouldn't be... the first time...'

**I can offer you great power; somewhere where your both wanted and needed. You won't need to admire the other's on your team, because you'll be everything you want.**

'N.. no.. I can't.. be tempted by anything that was said,' Hikaru sighed as Chi turned around startled at a sound.

"A... squirrel?" she asked raising an eyebrow; but stopped and threw the kunai, causing the squirrel to run off. 'Phew that was close.'

"She's very observant..." Zaku started from inside the bushes with his team. "She noticed the explosive note on the squirrel?"

"No..." Dosu started. "That's not it..."

"What do you mean, Dosu?" Zaku asked.

"We'll probably find out when we get closer," Kokyouko answered. 'Hikaru-chan seem's in a frail state,' he noted looking at her. 'Her movement's are slowed, and as far as I can tell, by the bandage and the fact she isn't flowing Chakra through it either. That mean's her taijutsu us useless, as for her ninjutsu and genjutsu... unless she is able to form her seal's one handed- but I know she isn't up to that right now,' he smirked. 'Not in the state she's in. All she need's is gentle persuasion; nd playing with her mind a little wouldn't hurt.'

"You're... really worried about him... huh?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh...n.. no," Chi stuttered.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Hikaru replied softly. "I... can tell your worried. Gomen."

"Uh... what for?"

"For... the fact I'm not strong enough. The fact... that I can't ever do anything."

"Hikaru-chan," Chi sighed.

"And... I'm sorry I'm alway's in your way."

"Arww... how sweet," a voice chuckled behind them as they turned around to see the group of four sound-nin's. "But it's no longer necessary wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him."

"What are you talking about!" Chi yelled as she went to grab a kunai, however Hikaru stopped her, noticing her shaking hand's.

'She's still shaken from earlier.'

"I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is his purpose! What is that weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck, and Hikaru-chan's hand? You did this to him... And now you want to fight!"

"Hmm," Dosu mused. "I wonder what that man is thinking..."

"But hearing that, we can't let you go," Zaku grined. "I'll kill this girl, and I'll also kil lthis Sasuke guy-"

"Just don't touch Hikaru-chan," Kokyouko said, before Zaku could finish.

"Whatever-"

"Wait Zaku," Dosu said.

"Huh? Why?"

"You're not very good," Dosu said as he bent down and moved some dirt. "A recently overturned stone different coloured dirt. Grass doesn't grow here. A booby trap... Is pointless unless it goes unoticed."

"Pft, stupid," Zaku scoffed.

'If they get past this,' Hikaru thought holding a kunai behind her back. 'I'll have to protect everyone! This time it'll be my job, I won't see their back's they'll see mine! I'm going to shine! Watch me!'

"Well, since we have no use for this girl..." Dosu said looking at Chi.

"So that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap," Zaku mumbled to himself.

"Kill her," Dosu finished as the four jumped onto the air.

"Heh," Hikaru said as she cut a wire behind her; causing a giant log to fall infront of them.

"Anoher trap above? Oh no!" Dosu said. "Yeah right.." he snickered as he put his hand on the log, while making a hand seal with the other one. The log suddenly smashed into bit's before their eye's.

"Huh!" Chi yelled.

"Frankly speaking, you have no talent," Dosu said. "People like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us."

'Now's my time to shine,' Hikaru thought as she got ready to move. 'Now's my time to prove my worth...' she finished as she jumped infront of Dosu and round-housed him backward's, then hit Kin and Zaku back. Kokyouko had landed a while back observing her movement's. "Watch me," she whispered as Chi looked at her. 'Chi is in no condition to fight,' she thought moving her eye's to the side. 'This time it's my turn to protect her. To protect those I admire.'

"Are you taking this one Kokyouko?" Dosu asked looking at him.

"No. I'll observe," he replied. "Just don't kill her."

"But you were to-"

"I don't care what I was told," he replied. 'I could do with seeing how she fight's. I can be sure she'll get through to the next round, in which case. I have to bet I'll be her oppenent.'

"Oh well," Dosu sighed. "Zaku you can have Sasuke-kun."

"You won't touch him," Hikaru replied. "You'll fight me first because," she paused. "This is my time to shine."

"Big word's," Dosu chuckled. "But I'll throw you aside then deal with the other's."

'Hikaru-chan is at a huge disadvantage,' Chi thought as both Hikaru and Dosu kept their eye's on each other. 'I've noticed she's slower than she was... also I can't feel her Chakra as much, which mean's she probobly hasn't got it flowing through her- as for her hand...'

"If you stand aside I wont hurt you much," Dosu snickered.

"I won't stand to the side anymore," Hikaru growled as she hit Dosu, but he dodged, and went to hit her back but she ducked and kick his leg's out from under him. While Dosu was struggling to get up Hikaru quickly made a set of hand seals. "Hebi, Uma- Ninpou: Sakura no Nemuri jutsu!"

'That's the first time I've seen her jutsu nin or genjutsu,' Chi thought as she watched some cherry blossom's fall to the floor around Dosu, who looked extremly confused.

'A genjutsu huh?' Kokyouko thought as he folded his arm's. 'A fairly strong one at that to.'

"W.. what?" Dosu asked as he looked at Zaku and Kin. "Where is she!"

"What are you talking about?" Kin sighed. "She's right there," she finished pointing to where she was standing.

"It's no use. The Sakura no Nemuri jutsu put's the enemy into a trance," Hikaru explained. "They won't see me, and their move's are also delayed."

"That maybe so," Dosu replied. "But I can still hear you," he finished as he ran at her and kicked her side, but his foot went straight through her.

"What!" Kin and Zaku yelled.

'W... what happened?' Chi thought as Kokyouko chuckled slightly.

"Kawarimi?" Zaku asked.

"No," Kokyouko replied. "A kage bunshin."

"Kage... bunshin?" Dosu asked as Hikaru appeared infront of him and released the Genjutsu, then hit him backwards into a tree.

"It seem's as though I under-estimated you," Dosu said standing up.

'What a change,' Kokyouko thought. 'She's different from the timid one who stood there earlier. However,' he paused. 'If you know the right button's to push, she'll soon change.'

"Everyone seem's to do that," Hikaru replied as she rubbed her bandaged hand. 'Chikusho, I'm at a disadvantage. I can't use my Hikari Juken, which make's it harder for me to win- I'll have to bear the pain of flowing Chakra through it. I'll have to use the juken or I'm going to fail.'

"But your still no match for me," he replied as he caught her left fist, but winced in catching it, also noticing her bandage's had fallen off her hand, and strange black marking's ran up her lower arm. 'W.. where did her strength come from?- That mark,' he thought wide eyed as she pulled her fist out of his grip and sent him flying back, with a direct hit to his lower abdomen, making him cough up thick clots of blood as he stopped moving.

'Heh, I see,' Kokyouko thought as he smiled to himself. 'She's studyed the Hyuuga house's Juken and adapted it. But to use it and make direct hit's- she must know the inside of the human body well- plus she has the extra strength from the juin on her hand.'

'The amount of power she has,' Chi thought as she watched Hikaru get ready to attack Dosu again. 'It's impressive; especially comming from a mouse like herself. But... the look in her eye's changed after the thing on her hand went weird.'

"So you have a little strength," Zaku smirked. "But you can't take all three of us on," he finished as Kin smiled slightly, a small devious smile though.

'Chikusho; he maybe right there but I have to try- even if it mean's myself or they are killed, I won't let them touch Sasuke-kun, Chia-chan or Naruto-kun,' Hikaru thought. 'I'll have to use... that forbidden jutsu,' she finished as she hit Dosu into a tree then forced him against it with on hand on his shoulder and the other on his gut. "Hebi, Uma, Nezumi-"

'That seal,' Chi thought wide eyed.

_"Listen to me," Kakashi said looking at Chi seriously. "Hikaru know's some fairly strong jutsu- one's which could kill someone instantly. You can't let her use them, especialy during the course of the exam."_

_"Doushite?" Chi asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Reason's, I can't say- but whatever you do, do **not **let her use those jutsu's."_

'...She's going to use one of those jutsu's now?' Chi thought. 'I'm not sure why Kakashi-jiji didn't want her to. But...-' "Hikaru-chan!" Chi yelled. "Don't use that jutsu!"

"And why shouldn't she?" Zaku asked.

"You really want your friend to die? Because hat's what'll happen if she does."

"You lie."

"No, she doesn't," Kokyouko answered. "The seal she made- if executed right it'll kill the person it's used on in a matter of minute's."

"Ryuu-"

"Hikaru!" Chi yelled. "Don't do it."

"That's enough of a distraction," Dosu chuckled as he hit Hikaru in the face sending her flying back into another tree, coughing up blood as her back hit it forceully; then falling to the floor on her front. "Oh?" Dosu asked as Hikaru pushed herself up, so she her arm's were suporting her, as she coughed up more blood.

'Chi... Chikusho- I can't belive I would use that jutsu,' she sighed. 'But i-' she paused as a shadow loomed over her, making her look up to see Kokyouko there.

"You don't look so good," he chuckled as he kneeled infront of her, then pushed her up by her shoulder's so she was eye level, but Hikaru was in no condition to do anything about it. "Nentou no imei no jutsu," he said as he pushed Hikaru back so she was leaning against the tree. Unmoving, though her eye's were wide open, but she didn't blink. It looked as if she had been scared stiff.

"What did you do to her!" Chi yelled.

"Oh don't worry," he chuckled as he stood up and looked down at Hikaru. "She'll be fine once she wake's up."

"Genjutsu?" Chi asked standing up.

"You are smart," Kokyouko chuckled. "Right now she's seeing everything in her mind I will her to."

"Only a coward play's with someone's mind like that. And they cannot fight any other way."

"That is true in some cases; however I am not allowed to kill her," he paused. "But your another story."

_'I don't get it- what's going on? The last thing I remember- Did we get out of forest alre-'_

_"Hikaru-chan what are you doing! Hurry up!" Chi yelled to her as Hikaru looked at her team._

_"G.. gomen!" Hikaru replied._

_"You shuold be," Chi replied folding her arm's. "You are a waste of space."_

_At her friend's harsh word's Hikaru's eye's widend slightly as she bit her bottom lip slightly. "W.. what?"_

_"It's because of you Sasuke and I got hurt," Naruto spoke bitterly. "If you had your own strength."_

_"If you weren't the one who stood on the side," Sasuke carried on._

_"W... w.. what's brought...t.. this on?" Hikaru asked, stepping back a bit, as tears formed in her eye's._

_"We don't want you on our team anymore," Chi spat. "No- we never needed anyone like you in the first place- infact your such a disgrace your family doesn't even want you."_

_Hikaru gasped slightly and turned on her heel and started running. "That's it! Run!" Chi yelled. "It's the only thing someone like you know's how to do!"_

_'Someone like me?' Hikaru thought as she carried on running._

_**"We don't want you on our team anymore."**_

_**"It's because of you, Sasuke and I got hurt."**_

_**"You are a waste of space."**_

_**"Your family doesn't even want you."**_

_Tear's spilled out the bottom of Hikaru's eye's as she came to a stop by a Sakura tree. She had alway's felt un-wanted and un-needed, she had alway's told herself however, she'd prove her worth. But never once, had anyone told her she was a waste of space, that she was un wanted._

_And, maybe worse._

_Un-needed._

_'An un-needed person can ceast to exsist,' she thought as she rested one of her hand's on the bark of the tree. 'I don't..t... think I've ever felt this alone.'_

_'I told myself, I told them... that I'd change,' she thought sadly as the vision of Chi, Sasuke and Naruto with their back's to her appeard. 'That for once I'd catch up,' she thought as she started to run forward, but tripped half way. 'But instead, I fell half way, and no one,' she carried on quietly as she looked up to her team, who hadn't even stopped to help her. 'And... no one.. is there to help me. Because-'_

_'Because... I am unwanted, I am unneeded,' she sighed as she wiped a tear from the courner of her eye's then looked at the hand she rested on the bark of the Sakura tree; seeing the juin on her hand. 'But,' she thought wide eye'd. '... There... is one... place I'm... wanted...'_


	19. Hinata And Neji

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's shown. I do however own Hikaru and any other OC unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter nineteen  
Neji And Hinata**

"I never thought I'd be facing you..." Neji started. "Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata said quietly.

"Huh!" Naruto yelled. "Siblings'!"

"Hikaru?" Kakashi asked looking at her.

"Un," she nodded. "They are member's of the Leaf's oldest and greatest blood line.. The house of the Hyuuga clan.. but they aren't siblings."

"Then what are they?" Chi asked.

"Hmm.. well-"

"They are both member's of the Hyuuga clan's, "Main house," and the "Branch house." You could say," Hikaru explained.

"Mian house and branch house?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Hikaru answered, before Lee could. "Hinata-san is a member of the Hyuuga main house. While Neji-sama carries the Hyuuga blood but is in a lower house. I hate the Hyuuga way's though," she mumbled the last bit quietly.

"So they are cousins then? That makes fighting difficult," Chi sihed.

"Yes.. but."

"What?"

"Many things have happened between the houses over the years... And right now they do not get along together very well."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I know alot about the Hyuuga clan; but there are some thing's I can't tell you. However.. this is normal with old houses but... In order to protect the blood and house of the original Hyuuga family... Many rules have been establised to put the main family in an advantageous situation... Because of this the branch houses feel slighted," Hikaru sighed. 'The seal of the caged bird.'

"So they hate each other then.." Chi noted.

"Now begin the match!" Hayate yelled. 

"Before we begin the fight..." Neji started. "I'd like to say something Hinata-sama. You don't make a good shinobi.. forfeit now! You are too kind.. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict... You agree with others, never resisting. And you have no confidence in yourself. I always feel your sense of inferiority.. that's why... I thought it would be best for you to remain a Genin. But the Chuunin exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your team-mates request... And unwilllingly entered this rality.. Am I wrong?"

"N.. No," Hinata stutterd. "I.. I just.. wanted... wanted to change myself... Do.. it myself."

"Hinata-sama," Neji sighed. "As I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house..."

"Huh?"

"People cannot change themselves!" Neji yelled. "Losers are losers.. Their personality and strength will not change."

'That guy...!' Naruto thought.

"Because people cannot change differences are born.. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality... All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that... I am from a branch house and you are from the main house cannot be changed... i have seen through many things with this Byakugan... So I know.. You are just acting strong.. Deep inside you just want to run away from here."

"N.. no.. I.. really," Hinata said. 

"Byakugan?" Chi asked.

"Hikaru, again?" Kakashi asked, smiling slightly.

"Un," Hikaru nodded. "They say that the Uchiha clan's origins lie with the Hyuuga clan. The "Byakugan" is one of the advanced blood abilities passed down in the Hyuuga house. It's an eye ability similar to the Sharingan but... In terms of the ability of insight.. It surpasses the Sharingan."

"Byakugan!" Neji said as his eye's changed. "You can't fool my eyes. Against my pressure just now... You floated your eyes to the upper left. A sign that you are remembering your past experiences... Your painful past. And after that you looked to the lower right... That's a sign that you are imagining physical and mental pain.. Basically... you are thinking about yourself... And from all the experience until now you are imagining the results of this match.. Imagining that... you'll lose! " Neji paused. "The action of raising your arms in front of your body.. Tha shows that you are trying to create a wall between us, create distance from me... That you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truly feeling. Because everything I have said is totally right. Further more," he carried on. "Touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance.. It's a defense mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying," he paused again as tears folled down Hinata's cheeks. "So basically... in reality.. haven't you already.. realized...? That you cannot change your..-"

"You can!" Naruto yelled. Stop deciding things about people! Idiot! Kick that bastards ass! Hinata!"

"Naruto," Hikaru sighed and looked at him. "Don't get involved in things which aren't your own buisness."

"Your Hinata's friend.. right!" Naruto yelled .

"Un," Hikaru replied quietly. "But she is of the Hyuuga main house; in a clash between the branch and main, I will alway's favour the branch house."

"But he...!"

"But he what Naruto?" Hikaru asked. "If you don't know the full reason's... Don't get involved."

'A complete changed in her,' Naruto thought as he looked back to Hinata. "Hinata! Stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!"

'God.. He's annoying,' Neji thought. 'As for the girl; she know's much of the Hyuuga clan, but she is unsure... and un-confident. Much like Hinata-sama, but different,' he finished and looked at Hinata. 'Her eyes have changed..'

"So you won't forefiet... I'm not responsible for what happens," Neji sighed.

'I.. no longer..' "... I no longer want.. to run away!" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. "Neji-nii-san... we fight."

'That is!' Lee thought as Hinata got into her stance.

"Fine," Neji replied as he also.

"I thought so," Lee noted. "She uses the same Hyuuga style.. her stance is exactly like Neji."

"Hyuuga style?" Chi asked.

"The leaf's strongest Taijutsu style," Hikaru answered, smiling slightly.

"Huh?"

"I said it before," Lee carried on. "That The strongest leaf genin is most likely on my team.".. Tht is... Hyuuga Neji."

"She got him!" Chi asked as Hinata hit Neji.

"No, not deep enough!" Naruto answered. 

"No," Hikaru said. "A slight touch is enough. That's what makes the Hyuuga clan so great."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Hyuuga have a special Taijutsu that has been passed down," Hikaru answered before Gai could. "The taijutsu that Lee and Gai use causes damage by injurying the body and breaking bones. It's a fighting style that aims to cause damage to the outer body. You could call it an "iron fist" style," she explained. "While the Hyuuga causes damage by flowing their Chakra into the oppenent's "inner coils systems." A technique that destroys the inner oragns, a "gentle fist" style. It may not look impressive but you'll definitely feel it afterwards."

"Well," Kakashi started. "You can't train your inner body. It can be a critical hit even for the toughest guy. Isn't that right Hikaru?"

"Un."

"I don't.. how do you know so much?" Chi asked. "And why didn't you use yourself for the example about the first type of Taijutsu? You are ma-"

"There's a simple answer," Lee said looking at her. "Hikaru-san's taijutsu isn't like mine or Gai-sensei's."

"What is it then?"

"It's an adaptoin of the Hyuuga's style."

"So- she has that weird byaku-thingy?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kakashi answered as he looked at Hikaru; whos eye's were fixed on the fight. "The style she uses is the same as the Hyuuga's, but adapted in her own way. Instead of the Byakugan, she has vast knowledge of the "inner coils system." You could say-"

"It's that," Lee intterupted. "Which make's me want to fight her more."

'It's also that which make's her a genius,' Kakashi thought. 'She learnt and adapted it by herself. Along with the vast knowledge about where everything in the body is, the layout. That's how she can use it without the Baykugan. She... may be the strongest of the rookie's.'

"YAY! Hinata!" Naruto cheered, seeing Hinata had control of the match.

"To attack the "Inner coils system".." Chi started. "Who are these people? And Hikaru to- That's why her attack's nevr look strong in a fight?"

"Un," Hikaru answered tuning into them.

"Hey hey!" Naruto asked. "What's this coil system thing?"

"... Not your stupid questions again.." Chi sighed.

"I'll explain," Lee said. "Like your veins that carry blood, the "inner cols system" is spread out through the body. They are like branches that carry Chakra to all parts of the body."

"Oh..." Naruto said. "So it's like a Chakra high way..."

"Yes.. And the "inner coils" surround all the Chakra producing organs. So if you attack the "inner coils system" you also cause damage fo the inner organs.!

"But how can they even do that?" Chi asked. "It's not like the "inner coils system" is visible. How d you attack coils that are inside the body?"

"No.." Kakashi answered. "With the eyes of those two... With the Byakugan you can see it. And the attacks of the gentle fist is difference from a normal attack. You release your Chakra from your palms and flow it into your oppenents body. This will cause direct damage to the "inner coils system"."

"But what.. about.. Hikaru...?"

"Her adapted style run's Chakra through each part of her body while fighting; mainly her leg's and arm's, and her palms, being the main source."

"But the inn-"

"Hikaru has extensive knowledge of the layout of the body inside," Kakashi answered. "She may not be able to see the inner coils but she know's exactly where they are. Which part's surround which organs and such."

"It's that which make's her a genius amoung genius'," Lee answered.

Hikaru's eye's grew wide slightly, before smiling and then looking back at the fight as Hinata struck Neji.

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

"No," Hikaru answered quietly as Hinata coughed up more blood.

"So this is it," Neji said. "The extent of the main house's strength."

"W... what's going on!" Naruto asked. "Hinata's attacks have been landing perfectly!"

"HAA!" Hinata yelled as she went to hit Neji, but he grabbed her wrist then hit the bottom of her arm.

'What a guy..' Kakashi thought.

"Uh," Hinata said as Neji pulled back her sleeve and looked at her arm which was covered in bruises. "No way.. So from the beginning."

"Exactly," Neji answered. "My eyes can even see the "Opening points".."

"... What the hell?" Naruto asked.

"Above the "inner coils system" are 361 pressuure points called Chakra holes. They are the size of the tip of a needle though... These are also called the "Opening points" and if you press these pessure points accurately, you can stopr or increase your oppenent's Chakra flow. You can control however you want," Kakashi answered. "I'll tell you one more thing too... these "Opening points".. Frankly speaking even my Sharingan can't see them. Even with the ability.. To be able to use it this effectively during battle."

"What about...?" Chi asked looking at Hikaru, who was yet again tuned into Neji and Hinata's fight.

"I don't know about her knowledge; if it's enough to know where the Chakra gate's are," Kakashi sighed.

"Kyaa!" Hinata yelled as Neji knocked her backwards.

"Hinata-sama.. This is the difefrebnce in talent that can never change.. The difference that divides an elite from a loser. This is the reality that cannot be changed. At the point you said "I do not want to run" you were setting yourself up for regret. You should be overcome with desperation right now... Forfeit."

"I..." Hinata said as she pushed herself up. ".. Don't... go back.. on my word."

'..Hinata,' Naruto thought.

"That is also... my ninja way."

'Hinata is... lucky; she has been able to change from her old self. I'm alway's going to be un wanted and un needed,' Hikaru thought as she turned her gaze to Kokyouko who was standing opposite her. 'The only way I would ever be wanted, or could change was if... I left.' Hikaru clenched her injured hand slightly through the bandages, as she narrowed her eye's.

'... Because let's face it... no matter how much... I try; I will alway's be in the way...'


	20. Infront Of The People I Admire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the chaacter's. However I do own Hikaru and all other OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba**  
**Chapter Twenty**  
**Infront Of The People I Admire**

**  
**"I don't... go.. back on.. my word," Hinata said standing up slowly. "That... Is also my ninja way!.."

"I never knew Hinata was this incredible," Naruto said amazed.

"She's very similiar to you," Lee agreed as Hikaru moved her eye's to the side to look at them.

"Oh yeah.." Chi smiled. "She was always watching you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked. 

"Come," Neji said as Hinata went to move but froze in her spot, clutching her chest.

"GAH!" she yelled and coughed up alot of blood.

"Neji's "opening point" attacks have completly shut down her Chakra flow. So basically... she can no longer to her "gentle fist" attack's," Kakashi explained. "This match is over."

'But well... for a guy like this to exist.. Frankly speaking even our Sasuke would have no chance against him,' Kakashi thought then looked at Hikaru, who was staring at Lee and the two left from her team, but she had the strangest look in her eye's. As if, she wasn't really standing there. 'Hikaru would be the best match up against him; but... she is too gentle. She also show's great respect to the Hyuuga clan, especially the branch house.'

'Neji will most likely survive this test,' Gai thought. 'That child cannot defeat him...'

'Hinata-san show's no chance of winning,' Hikaru thought, putting her attention back to the pair of Hyuuga's. 'Neji-sama will win.'

"You know... That guy's strength.." Chi started. "It's almost not fair... He's seriously too strong..."

"You can do it Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

'Naruto-kun..' Hinata thought.

'Strength has returned to her eye's again,' Neji thought as Hinata ran at him.

'I have always watched you,' Hinata thought as her and Neji started to fight. 'Watched you for all these years! Why is that?...

_But I can do it! I'm incredible!_

... I don't know why.. but when I look at Naruto-kun...

_I won't lose to you bastards!_

..I feel courage. I feel that if I try my best. Even I can do it... That I am worth something.. That's how I begin to feel,' she finished as Neji hit her lower jaw.

'Hinata...' Hikaru thought as Hinata coughed again.

'Naruto-kun,' Hinata carried on. 'In the past I was the only one looking.. But right now... you are-' she stopped as Neji hit her chest area, causing her to fall forward on the floor.

"You don't understand anything," Neji said. "From the begining your attacks have done nothing."

"A deciding blow to the heart," Gai said. "I feel bad for her but she will not get up again."

"Continung is impossible and thus-"

"Don't stop it!" Naruto yelled, stopping Hayate's sentance.

"What are you saying, you idiot!" Chi yelled. "She's at her limit, she's unconscious!"

"Look," Hikaru replied quietly as Hinata stood up.

"Why do you stand?" Neji asked. "If you keep pushing yourself, you'll die..."

'He's finally watching me...' Hinata thought. 'In front of the person I admire..'

'Why?...;' Neji asked.

'I can't look.. this bad!' Hinata thought. "It's not over."

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand, I can see that. From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuuga main house has been forced upon you... You have always hated yourself for your own weakness... But people cannot change... that is desinty. There is no need to suffer anymore.. Let it go!"

"That's not true Neji-nii-san," Hinata said. "Because... I can see it.. it's not me at all.. The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses... Is you."

'Hinata... you shoudln't of said that,' Hikaru thought as she held the railing a bit tighter, watching as Neji ran towards Hinata.

"Neji-kun! This match is over!" Hayate yelled.

Just as Neji was about to reach Hinata, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and Hayate stepped in and stopped him. "Neji give it a rest," Gai said. "You gave me a warm promise not to lose your head over this main family stuff."

"Why do even the other Jounin's jump in..." Neji asked. "Oh, more special treatment for the maoin family..."

"GYA!" Hinata screamed as she fell to the floor coughing up yet more blood.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled as she rushed to her. Lee, Chi and Naruto all jumped down and rush over to Hinata to see if she was okay, however Hikaru remained up at the top, her grip still held firmly on the railing.

"Hinaa, you alright? Hey!" Naruto asked.

"Her colour is bad..." Chi noted

'Naruto-kun...' Hinata said as she closed her eye's. 'Was... I able... to change.. a little...?'

"Hey.. the loser over there," Neji said adressing Naruto. "I'd like to tell you two things. If you're a Shinobi then cut out the pathetic cheering of other's.. And one more.. In the end a loser is a loser.. They cannot change!"

"You wanna test me?" Naruto asked.

"Heh..." Neji smirked, as Naruto ran towards Neji, but Lee stopped him.

"What!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun I understand your feelings so much that it hurts. But the fighting should occur in the matches. Whether a loser can defeat an elite through the power of hardwork.. That's something to look forward to in the main test... Though his opponent might be me. But, even if it's you, Naruto-kun there will be no hard feelings."

"Damn," Naruto mumbled. "Alright."

However all the convosation broke up as Hinata yelled out in pain.

'Oh no, her heart beat is erratic..!' Kurenai thought. 'So.. he intended to kill her..' she finished looking at Neji.

"If you gace time to glare at me... Then take care of her," Neji said.

"Medical team!" Kurenai yelled. "What ar eyou doing! Hurry!"

"Sorry!" They yelled as they ran over. "At this rate she won't last ten minutes! Take her to the emergency medical room! Hurry!"

"Move!" they yelled as shey picked Hinata up on a streacher and carried her off.

'Hinata...' Naruto thought as he touched her blood with his hands. 'I promise you..' he carried on as he pointed at Neji. "You... Are going down!"

"Bah.."

"He's so clueless it's funny," Kankurou laughed. "He hasn't even noticed the difference in ability."

"You're a funny guy.. I like you," Kankurou grinned as Naruto walked past him.

"You're not funny.. I don't like you," Naruto responded.

'I'll kill you how dare you! Bastard!'

"What do you want!" Naruto asked as Kankurou followed Naruto back to where Naruto decided to stand.

"Oh umm... It's about that Hyuuga Neji guy.. But."

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Naruto replied.

"No.. Nobody is asking that!" Kankurou growled.

"And now.." Hayate coughed. "We will begin the next match!"

"It's about time for your turn!" Gai said putting his fist in the air. "Let's go Lee!"

"No," Lee replied. "It's come this far so... I might as well go last."

'I'll either end up against.. Choji, Gaara, Dosu, Lee or Kokyouko,' Hikaru thought as she looked at the monitor.

'An adaption of the juken,' Neji thought looking at her. 'I am anxious to see.'

'But... I'm going to..' Hikaru thought looking down. '... Hinata was able to change... but I.. will always be in the way-'

"Hikaru, now's not the time for those thought's of your's," Kakashi said as she looked at him. "Look," he finished pointing to the screen.

Hikaru's eye's grew slightly wide, then looked over to her oppenent who was smirking slightly. "Kokyouko..."

"What...?.. T.. that sound guy?" Chi asked, as Hikaru let go of the railing, letting her arm's hang losely by her sides. 'The last time...' she carried on as Hikaru started to walk off, but Chi caught her wrist. "Please... forfiet."

"Remove... your hand," Hikaru said as she held Chi's wrist in her hand, and pulled Chi's hand off her own.

"You can't fight him...!" Chi said. "You saw that guy's strength.. your not..-"

"Strong.. enough.. I know," Hikaru replied.

"So... why?"

"Because," Hikaru replied.

"Chi... let her go," Kakashi said.

"But.. Kakashi-sensei sh-" Chi sighed and stopped then put her arm's down. "Just... be.. careful."

"... Am... I that much of a burden?" Hikaru asked quiely, walking off, though noone heard her. 'It's time for me to prove it... I have the strength... that I am needed... that I am not worthless!' she thought as she stopped infront of Kokyouko. 'It's time for me to prove it!... Infront of the people I admire.'

"This is interesting," Kokyouko chuckled.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled as he jumped out of the way, and both Hikaru and Kokyouko got into a stance, only Hikaru's was different from earlier; it now looked exactly liek that of the Hyuuga's.

"That stance..." Chi said.

"Like I said... She is able to use it," Lee replied and looked at Neji, who was watching carefully. 'Even Neji's interested.'

'The eye's are on me,' Hikaru thought narrowing her eye's slightly. 'Let's try and end it quick...' she thought as she went to move, however Kokyouko stopped her.

"Tell me.. why do you try?"

"Try... what?" Hikaru asked.

"You know," he chucukled. "Tell me also, does it not hurt that someone like Hinata could change.. even just a bit.. yet you're never... going to be wanted...?"

Hikaru's eye's grew slightly wide as he chuckled at her then ran towards her. 'Never... going to be.. wanted...?' she asked, not noticing Kokyouko who was getting closer to her.

"What's wrong with her!" Chi yelled. "Why isn't she moving!"

"Chi," Kakashi sighed. "Hikaru is a genius... not many people can adapt a Taijutsu style like the Hyuuga's so easily.. that it just comes natruall to them.. however..."

"However?" Chi asked as Hikaru caught Kokyouko's fist.

"... However... Hikaru is different from most people. She... cannot see her own worth... in Sasuke, Naruto and yourself she... look's up to, and she wishes to be like each of you. Yes, she is a true genius... and she could be the strongest rookie.. but noone has ever acknowledged it..."

"But... I d-" Chi stopped. "She's alway's saying she's getting in the way."

"Well, your grip is fairly amazing," Kokyouko snickered.

"I don't care what you think," Hikaru growled as she slammed her palm onto his gut, reacting in him coughing up blood on her back.

"But... you do. You care that I don't.. think your strong enough," he chuckled as he hit her backwards. "You also care... that I don't belive your ever going to be wanted... or needed. No matter where you go, or what you do."

"Your alway's going to get in the way," he carried on as Hikaru made no movement to get up from the floor. "That no matter how much you try..."

"You won't be able to protect those you admire. Your never going to catch up to them," he said as he walked towards Hikaru. "That your alway's going to fall half way," he paused as he stooed by her side. "And noone is going to stop and help."

"Because really," he said and kicked her in the side, sending her crashing into the wall. "Your just in the way. No one care's, need's or want's you."

'He... he's.. r.. right,' Hikaru thought as she looked at his feet, which stooped infront of her. 'W... why try for something... like this...?'

'Something... which... will never happen... Why go through the pain... and suffering... for nothing?'

"I can tell what's running through your mind," he snickered as Hikaru stood up, tear's lining the bottom of her eye's.

"This bastard's just as harsh as Neji," Chi spat.

"But... in her own mind," Kakashi sighed. "Everything he say's is true."

"But... why does she think that?"

"Do you remember what you said to her.. just now? Abuot, not being strong enough?"

"I.. un."

"During our mission to the wave country... she did barely anything on the bridge... and it beat her up inside, because she wanted to."

"So why didn't she?"

"Because, she **isn't **strong enough," Kakashi replied.

"I know you can hear what they're thinking, you can see it in their eye's when they look at you," Kokyouko chuckled as Hikaru walked towards him.

"This bastard," Naruto growled. "Where does he get off...! He's just as bad as that Neji guy."

"Does it hurt...?" he asked as Hikaru stopped infront of him. "To know... none of them belive in you. So much they want you to drop out... Because they don't want you embarassing them."

"That's not true!" Hikaru growled.

"But you think anothing thing," Kokyouko replied, seeing the sadness which consumed her eye's. "You heard what was said before... about not being able to change."

"Hinata-san did change though," Hikaru replied.

"But you never will be able to."

"You... your wrong!" Hikaru yelled as she went slam the palm of her hand on his left chest area, but stopped as a sharp pain shot through it.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"The Chakra isn't flowing through her hand," Neji answered.

"What would cause that?" Lee asked. 'Hikaru-san! I know you can win.'

"... S... she has the... same mark as Sasuke," Chi mumbled as Kakashi's eye's widend. "On her hand."

'I have to-'

"But you can't stop this match!" Chi finished. "N.. no matter what."

"Chi, she'll get seriously hurt if I don't."

"She'll get hurt if you do!.. Let... her prove to herself... that she isn't worthl-"

"Hikaru-chan!" Naruto yelled as everyone looked at him. "Teach that bastard a lesson!"

'Nar-' she stopped as her eye's grew wide.

"You shouldn't let your gaurd down," Kokyouko chuckled as he removed the kunai he had embeded into her gut. "Your pathetic," he spat as Hikaru clutched her gut tightly. "Always running but never getting anywhere. You know as well as I and anyone else does that you will not ever be able to catch up with them around you."

"M.. m.. mayb... maybe so," Hikaru gasped out as she moved her eye's slightly so he could see them. "But...t.. that doesn't mean... i... I can't try."

"Try all you like, it wont do anything."

"U... Urusai," she growled as she stood up slightly, moving her arm's so they weren't holding her lower abdomen.

"You've lost, just admit it."

"D... don't say... anything.. until... y.. you know.. for.. sure," she said with a smal lsmile as she ran at him and crashed her palm down on the left side of his chest, but he caught her wrist before she could nmake contact with hi sbody, then punched her sending her flying backwards.

"She won't get up," he noted folding his arm's.

"Then thi-"

"N... no," Hikaru chocked out as she used her arm's to suport herself. "This... isn't.. done... yet," she said as she looked at Kokyouko, who looked at her arm, which was yet again covered in black marking's.

'Now... the real fight begin's,' he smirked s she stood up and glared at him.


	21. Great Strength And Shinning Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's shown. However I own Hikaru and all OC's unless otherwise stated. Chiaki belong's to my friend._

**Nakushita Kotoba  
Chapter Twenty-One  
Great Strength And Shining Light**

"The juin activated," Kakashi sighed.

"P.. please don't stop the fight," Chi said. 

"Bu-"

"Just give her some time."

'The Chakra flowing through her hand's just increased... alot,' Neji thought.

"Your stuborn," Kokyouko chuckled. "There's no possible way you can beat me."

"A.. and why's.. that?" Hikaru asked, glaring at him.

"Because your not strong enough."

"U.. urusai!" she yelled and slammed the palm of her hand onto his chest.

'I didn't... have.. time to... react,' Kokyouko thought as he coughed up some blood. 'But her aim was off; she plan's to kill me with a direct blow to the heart. But her own stomach is sore, throwing off her aim.'

'Chikusho.. this... isn't good,' Hikaru thought as she panted slightly. 'By using close ranged Taijutsu I'm putting more strain on my body. I'm going to have to revert to Nin and Genjutsu until he's tired.'

"Do you think she can win?" Chi asked.

"Yes!" Lee said smiling slightly. "I belive she can."

"That old trick again?" Kokyouko asked, looking at Hikaru's hand seal.

"Hebi, Uma- Ninpou: Sakura No Nemuri jutsu!"

"I can still pick up on your sound even if I can't see you," he responded.

'Well let's just confuse you then.' "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five clone's of herself appeared around the room, making Kokyouko stop.

"I see."

"I see!" Chi said. "She used that Genjutsu to hide herself so he could only rely on his sound, then confused him by making numerous sound's at once."

"That's not all that Genjutsu does, it slow's his movement's and eventually it'll make him fall asleep if he uses too much movement."

"But your bunshin's can't fool me," he chuckled as he made a direct hit on each of them then turned to Hikaru.

'How...?' she asked as he ran at her.

"What! MOVE!" Chi yelled.

Hikaru laughed lightly to herself as Kokyouko hit her, causing her to dissapeard. "Kage.. bunshin?" he asked as his eye's grew wide.

"Baka," she laughed slightly as he turned around, but Hikaru slammed the palm of her hand onto the left side of his chest. Throwing him backward's while coughing up large clots of blood.

"A direct blow to the heart," Chi gasped. "S.. she's try.. trying to kill him?"

'Chikusho,' Kokyouko thought as he pushed himself up onto his hand's. 'I didn't figure out that plan. She's competly changed from earlier and she isn't messing around- but she's staying at long distance in other word's she's tiering out; but saying that because she hasn't relased the Sakura no nemuri jutsu I am also begining to get tired.'

"Uh," he said as he looked up, hearing a set of footstep's walking closer to him, but then he turned his head hearing another set. 'Her.. plan... that's amazing comming up with a fool proof plan like that. But she's unlucky I caught her out,' he chuckled as he stood up, then hit the empty air behind him, sening Hikaru crashing into the wall and the other one to dissapear.

"What.. happened?" Chi asked. "He just hit air."

"No, he hit Hikaru. She concealed herself from everyone and sent a kage bunshin to attack him while she crept up on him, but he must've heard her," Kakashi explained.

'This isn't good, I can't move much more, I'm going to have to e-'

"No matter what you do I'm alway's going to figure out where you are."

"U.. urusai!" she yelled as she jumped up, then pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"What's.. the... matter? Can't handle the... truth?" he asked. "You... know.. there's.. only one.. place.. your.. wanted."

'One.. place...' Hikaru thought as she looked at the marking's on her lower arm.

"Your distracted again," Kokyouko chuckled as he kicked her in the gut, lostening her grip then whaked her backwards sending her skiding along the floor. "You can't beat me so done ev-" He was cut off as he fell to the floor clutching his chest. 'Kuso!' he yelled as he used his spare hand to support him, while he started to cough up more blood. 'Her...a.. atack.. e... earlier.. on.. my heart.'

Hikaru strained slightly as she pushed herself up onto her arm's as Kokyouko yelled out in pain. "What...?" Chi asked.

"The blow she made to his heart earlier," Neji explained.

"She planned to kill him!" Chi yelled as Kokyouko fell forward.

Hayate sighed as he walked over to Kokyouko, then gasped slightly. "K.. Kokyouko is un-able to carry on," he said. "Inuzuka Hikaru is the winner!"

"G.. great," she said and fell forward as Naruto, Chi and Lee jumped down and Kakashi poofed down there.

"Hikaru-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Are you ok?"

'... Hinata... wasn't.. the only one... to change,' Hikaru thought.

"He... he's..." Chi said looking at Kokyouko. "He's.. dead."

'D... dead?.. I... I.. killed him?.. How..c.. could I-... that's.. the.. second time.. maybe.. I'm not who.. I think.. I am.'

Kakashi sighed slightly then picked Hikaru up. 'I'll have to seal up the juin on her hand then take her to the hospital.' "I'll be right back," he said as he dissapeared with Hikaru.


End file.
